88
by splashrain
Summary: Tidak terima dengan ramalan tarot yang meramalkannya tidak bisa mendapat istri, Lee Sungmin mencoba peruntungan gila untuk bertanya pada situs Eighty-Eight, sebuah situs misterius yang menjadi viral di Korea Selatan. Semakin ia menguak situs yang dihubungkan dengan supranatural dan iblis itu malah membuatnya didekati oleh Cho Kyuhyun, CEO perusahaan software terbesar di Korea.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

"Kurasa ini bukanlah ide yang bagus"

Lee Sungmin, pria itu menggigit bibirnya, menggeleng saat Lee Donghae menarik pergelangan tangannya secepat kilat, menyeretnya hingga ia seperti mendapati pergelangan tangan kirinya seakan melepuh. Pria itu luar biasa, batinnya sambil terkikik samar, melirik kearah Lee Donghae, sang creative director tempat dimana ia bekerja, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak perintah dari sang atasan.

Menemaninya untuk meramal nasib disebuah stand tarot.

"Oh ayolah" Direktur itu tertawa, merangkul pundak Sungmin yang membuat pria bertubuh mungil itu sedikit merasa risih lalu menepuk pundak punggung sang bawahan pelan tiga kali, membuat Sungmin mendesah pelan menatapnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk yang keempat kalinya.

"Saya tidak bisa melakukan hal yang seperti ini, Direktur Lee" Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan kedua telapak tangannya tepat kearah Donghae, membuat gestur tanda penolakan yang cukup halus. "Saya tidak percaya dengan ramalan" ia kembali melanjutkan.

Donghae tertawa lumayan keras setelahnya, menaikkan dasi merah marun nya yang mulai mengendur lalu meletakkan lengan kanannya kearah pundak Sungmin, menekannya sehingga menciptakan gaya menyandar.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku Sungmin, akan kupastikan nyawamu masih berada ditempatnya saat kau melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari tenda ini" Donghae masih sangat kukuh akan pendiriannya, semakin mendesak Sungmin untuk ikut bersamanya. Donghae sendiri secara pribadi cukup enggan untuk masuk sendiri, dan dia benar-benar tidak munafik pada Sungmin karena sejak awal, pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mempunyai mental yang cukup untuk berjalan sendiri kedalam, dan Lee Sungmin lah satu-satunya pegawai lembur yang masih berada di Cho Enterprise pukul sebelas malam itu. Awalnya Sungmin mengikutinya dengan iming-iming ajakan meminum kopi panas bersama disebuah kedai kopi ternama di Seoul dan Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan 'kopi mahal gratis' dari sang atasan. Donghae benar-benar menepati janjinya dan sialnya perut Sungmin benar-benar keenakan menampung segelas kopi panas yang mengasyikkan itu. Namun Donghae meminta imbalannya pada Sungmin, segera saja pria itu langsung mengutarakan niatnya untuk mengunjungi stand tarot yang sejak siangnya telah Donghae incar melalui internet, bersebelahan tepat dengan kedai kopi pujaan Sungmin itu.

Dan bawahan tak kuasa menolak perintah sang atasan, terlebih lagi sang bawahan telah disuap secara tidak langsung oleh si atasan.

Sungmin mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Oh ayolah Sungmin, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan masa depanku, kau tahu, aku benar-benar gelisah dengan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya" rongrong pria itu, menatap kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon dan Sungmin benar-benar tak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

"Seharusnya para orang kaya benar-benar tidak usah repot untuk mengkhawatirkan masa depan mereka" Sungmin membalas, memeluk erat jas kerja hitamnya. "Masa depan anda sudah ditakdirkan dengan luar biasa" sambungnya lagi.

"Masa depan bisa berubah, Sungmin" Donghae bercicit. "Tidak menuntut kemungkinan aku akan bangkrut sewaktu-waktu, setidaknya mungkin dengan ramalan kartu tarot ini aku akan lebih berhati-hati nantinya secara spesifik dengan masalah yang akan diucapkan oleh si peramal nanti. Tapi aku benar-benar lembek, Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berani untuk masuk kedalam sendirian dan menyeretmu tengah malam untuk datang ketempat ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Brengseknya, Donghae mengeluarkan tampang "ingin dikasihaninya" dan Sungmin benar-benar tidak mampu dan tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Dinding Lee Sungmin akhirnya berhasil diruntuhkan oleh tatapan memelas dari Lee Donghae.

 _Pria ini seperti siluman kucing yang gemar memelas_

Batin Sungmin dan akhirnya ia mengangguk pada Donghae dan mendekat kearah pria itu. Senyum mengembang benar-benar Donghae torehkan dan langsung saja Donghae menyambar kembali pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan semangat dan menerobos masuk kedalam tenda hitam kecil dengan hiasan pernak-pernik lampu kecil yang berkelap-kelip.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak menyukai hal seperti ini sama sekali. Bukankah masa depan sudah diatur oleh Tuhan sedemikian rupa? Apakah ia berdosa jika ia ikut meramal? Semua lamunannya buyar ketika Donghae mendudukkan dirinya diatas karpet merah marun yang tebal, menarik Sungmin untuk ikut duduk disebelahnya. Sungmin benar-benar menahan nafasnya ketika wanita paruh baya dengan jubah hitam dan lipstik merah gelap yang tebal tersenyum kearahnya, mengeluarkan tangannya lalu menjabat dirinya dan Donghae secara bergantian.

"Bisakah anda meramal saya, nyonya?"

Suara Donghae memecah keheningan yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dari sang peramal. Sungmin menggigiti bibirnya. Haruskah ia mendengar ramalan masa depan Lee Donghae?

"Baiklah" suara wanita itu terdengar sedikit parau. Dengan sigap ia mengambil tumpukkan kartu disudut mejanya, menyerahkannya langsung kearah Donghae yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan heran Donghae.

"Kocok kartunya dan bagilah menjadi tiga bagian. Setelah itu acaklah tiga bagian yang telah anda susun itu dan menggabungkannya kembali menjadi satu, sehingga membentuk tumpukan kartu"

Donghae mengangguk dan mengocok kartu itu bak seorang ahli sulap yang menggelar pertunjukkan sulap kartunya. Cukup mengesankan bagi Sungmin. Setelah ia mengocok kartunya, Donghae membaginya menjadi tiga bagian, bagian kiri-tengah-dan samping. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu akhirnya meletakkan bagian tengah dibagian paling bawah, disusul dengan bagian kanan dan bagian kiri. Setelah kartu tersebut tertumpuk, Donghae melayangkan pandangan penuh keingintahuannya pada sang peramal.

"Bagus." Ia bergumam. "Sekarang acaklah kartu-kartu ini lalu ambil 5 buah kartu yang anda sukai"

Donghae mengacaknya dan benar-benar mengambil 5 kartu. Dengan gesit ia menyerahkannya kearah sang peramal dan langsung digenggamnya oleh tangan keriputnya.

"Kartu yang anda pilih menentukan takdir anda" ucapnya,membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang.

"Direktur Lee" Sungmin berbisik kearah Donghae, makin mempererat pelukan jas kerja hitamnya didadanya. "Apakah saya harus mendengar hasil ramalan anda?" lanjut Sungmin lagi.

"Tak apa" Donghae bergumam. "Aku percaya padamu"

Lalu wanita itu menyingkirkan sisa kartu yang tidak dipilih Donghae dan menyingkirkannya dibawah meja, mengambil lima kartu utama dan menjejerkannya secara linear diatas meja hitam panjang itu.

"Masing-masing kartu akan menggambarkan percintaan, karir, kesehatan, masa depan dan masa lalu anda" peramal itu mengeluarkan suara datarnya. "mari kita mulai dengan masa lalu anda"

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat bagi Sungmin, dan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita itu dan Donghae benar-benar terdengar seperti suara klakson mobil yang menggila di jalanan kota Seoul yang macet. Sungmin seperti tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa dan ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk mendengar. Tiba-tiba Sungmin memejamkan matanya, pening benar-benar melanda kepalanya. Harusnya ia masih tetap berada dikantor, mendesign ulang proyek software baru perusahaan yang direncanakan akan diluncurkan sebelas bulan lagi dan membuat Cho Kyuhyun, si bajingan perusahaan itu tidak mengamuk lagi kepadanya. Siang tadi ia hampir dipecat dan harus berakhir dengan bersujud di kaki Cho Kyuhyun untuk memohon agar ia tetap bertahan di perusahaan itu. Ia bahkan tidak mau mempedulikan lagi harga dirinya. Lee Sungmin benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan dan menjadi pegawai di perusahaan software Cho Enterprise merupakan sebuah kebanggaan sendiri bagi dirinya. Cho Enterprise adalah perusahaan software terbesar di Korea Selatan dan ia benar-benar beruntung untuk lolos seleksi wawancara satu tahun silam.

"Lee Sungmin"

Guncangan dibahunya benar-benar menghancurkan seluruh lamunannya. Sungmin membuka kedua kelopak matanya, tampak wajah kusut Donghae dengan tatanan rambut layaknya seseorang yang baru bangun tidur dan sepertinya pria itu baru saja mengacak dan menjambak rambutnya. Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup, menatap kearah wanita peramal yang tersenyum kearahnya lalu mengangkat beberapa lembar kartu tarot dan berucap dengan nada suara yang sangat manis.

"Apakah anda ingin mencoba, tuan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mencobanya, seharusnya aku tidak mencobanya"

Lee Sungmin menjambak rambut hitam miliknya dengan kedua tangannya dan Donghae bukanlah orang yang sendirian melakukannya. Donghae meregangkan otot-otot tangannya, menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan cukup keras pada meja kayu usang kedai ramyun pinggir jalan yang masih didatangi oleh pengunjung tengah malam. Entah berapa banyak soju yang berhasil ia teguk bersama Lee Sungmin dan sepertinya pria mungil itu sedang dalam keadaan mabuk yang lumayan parah.

Kedua pipi Donghae memerah namun ia sama sekali tidak mabuk. Sulit baginya untuk sekedar mabuk oleh soju dan ia harus berterimakasih pada kebiasaannya meneguk wine dan vodka bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar menyadari baik dirinya maupun Lee Sungmin dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Semuanya berkat wanita peramal kartu tarot itu.

Percintaan mereka berdua benar-benar buruk dan Donghae haruslah merasa kasihan pada ramalan kejam yang menimpa bawahannya itu.

 _Mengerikan. Anda tidak akan pernah mendapatkan seorang istri, tuan._

Donghae meneguk gelas sojunya lagi. Perkataan sang wanita peramal terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. Sungmin? Lee Sungmin yang berada disebelahnya ini tidak akan pernah mendapat istri?

Donghae lalu tertawa kecil dan memukul-mukul meja kayu dihadapannya. Mustahil bagi Lee Sungmin tidak mendapatkan pendamping hidup. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis akan menolak staff dari Cho Enterprise? Bahkan Donghae mengakui jika Lee Sungmin dianugerahi wajah yang menarik walaupun lebih terkesan kearah manis ketimbang maskulin. Gadis mana yang tidak akan terayu oleh wajah seorang pria yang manis ditambah lagi mempunyai pekerjaan yang lumayan matang? Menjadi pegawai di Cho Enterprise merupakan impian bagi para pegawai kantoran diseluruh Korea.

 _Dia sangat terpuruk._

Batinnya kala Sungmin meracau dengan muka yang memerah. Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan cepat, jas kerja abu-abunya bahkan telah ditumpahkan kuah ramyun oleh seseorang dan Donghae berniat untuk melempar jas abu-abunya itu kedalam tong sampah setibanya ia di apartemennya nanti. Ia melirik kearah Sungmin, pria itu harus diantarkan pulang saat ini juga. Tidak ada respon berarti dari Sungmin setelah ia mengguncang bahunya. Donghae merengkuh pundaknya, membopongnya dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan kearah mobil sport putihnya yang terparkir sempurna didepan kedai ramyun, memasukkan pria itu secara hati-hati di kursi jok samping kemudi dan menutup pintunya pelan. Ia mengacak gusar rambut coklat mudanya, kepalanya seakan berdenyut sekarang dan ia harus memastikan bahwa ia dalam keadaan terjaga seutuhnya saat menyetir nanti. Setidaknya lima ramalan yang ia dapatkan tidak terlalu buruk, termasuk juga ramalan percintaannya.

Masih seribu kali jauh lebih baik dari ramalan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, sepertinya CEO kita sedang berada dalam mood yang buruk"

Sungmin mengencangkan ikatan dasinya, lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya benar-benar terlihat jelas walaupun telah berusaha ia sembunyikan sedemikian rupa dengan krim muka yang disarankan oleh adiknya. Setelah acara 'mabuk-mabukkan' nya bersama dengan sang direktur, Sungmin tidak dapat memejamkan matanya sedetikpun ketika ia tiba dirumah sampai detik ini.

"Mood CEO selalu buruk setiap harinya" ujar Sungmin acuh, tangannya benar-benar terampil mengetik diatas keyboard walaupun ia benar-benar ingin terpejam sekarang.

"Tapi ini benar-benar parah"

Lee Hyukjae membalas dengan menggebu-gebu, mengencangkan kancingan jasnya lalu menopangkan dagu menatap kearah Sungmin yang terfokus pada layar monitornya.

"Baiklah, apa yang ia lakukan?" Sungmin mencoba untuk mengalah, ia benar-benar sangat tahu bagaimana watak Lee Hyukjae, teman satu katornya itu. Hyukjae dicap sebagai 'mulut gosip CEO' oleh seluruh staff kantor. Tololnya ia merasa bangga dengan julukan itu.

"Ia baru saja memecat sepuluh pegawai hari ini dan berhasil membanting dua puluh notebook perusahaan. Ini benar-benar gila"

Sungmin hanya berdehem sekilas, masih memusatkan pandangannya pada design proyek perusahaan dan dia sangat berjuang dengan keras untuk design ini agar membuat CEO cukup senang.

"Dia menginginkan proyek ini benar-benar sempurna" Sungmin membalas Hyukjae cepat. "Kau bahkan tahu aku hampir dipecat kemarin"

"Kau mempunyai keberuntungan yang bagus karena ia tidak jadi memecatmu." Hyukjae terbatuk kecil. "Sepertinya kau adalah orang pertama yang tidak jadi dipecat oleh CEO. Kupikir semua orang tahu bahwa CEO sangat konsisten dengan apa yang ia ucapkan ia akan memecat orang yang ingin ia pecat apapun yang terjadi"

Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya diatas keyboard.

"Jika peruntunganku sempurna, pastilah ramalan kartu tarotku tidak akan sebegitu menyedihkan"

Hyukjae tertawa meledak dan membuat Sungmin cukup jengah. Dengan cepat ia mendorong kursinya untuk kian menempel dekat Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar membuang uangmu untuk hal menyedihkan semacam itu, kau tahu" ucap Hyukjae dengan nada yang menyerupai bisikan.

"Aku tidak mengeluarkan sepeser uangpun" Sungmin tersenyum simpul. "Direktur Lee yang membayarkannya semua untukku"

"Who, tunggu" Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa katamu barusan? Direktur Lee? Maksudmu direktur Lee Donghae? creative director kita?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan antusias. "Karena aku adalah satu-satunya pegawai lembur semalam dan tidak ada orang lagi yang tersisa dikantor, ia menarikku untuk ikut menemaninya meramal kartu tarot. Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah atasan bukan?" ujarnya menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Hyukjae makin mengernyit.

"Jadi, kau mendengar seluruh isi ramalan direktur Lee? Oh ya Tuhan, bagaimana? Apa isinya? Ceritakan padaku"

Sungmin memutar bolamatanya lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, sepertinya aku tertidur saat itu" lanjutnya.

Hyukjae mendesah kecewa, mengetukkan jemarinya diatas meja kerja Sungmin lalu menatap Sungmin dengan dalam.

"Mengapa Direktur Lee tidak mencoba itu saja?"

Sungmin menatap kearah Hyukjae heran.

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Eighty-eight" bisiknya

"Eighty..apa?"

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh ya Tuhan, tunggu, kau tidak tahu apa itu eighty-eight?" desisnya yang disusul dengan gelengan kepala Sungmin.

"Astaga, kemana saja kau selama ini, Lee Sungmin?"

"Jelaskan padaku secara cepat dan terperinci" Sungmin mendesak. "Kau sangat tahu aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berselancar di dunia internet"

"Oke baiklah" Hyukjae berdecak. "Eighty-eight adalah sebuah situs website misterius yang hangat dibicarakan sejak dua tahun yang lalu, disebut misterius karena tidak ada yang tahu siapa pencipta website itu dan darimana asalnya. Yang membuat situs website ini semakin hangat dibicarakan adalah tentang tidak sembarang orang dengan mudahnya mengakses situs ini, dan apabila kau berhasil mengakses situsnya, eighty-eight akan memberikanmu reward dengan menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang kau ketikan di kolom website itu, entah pertanyaan kapan kau akan meninggal, berapa gaji yang akan kau peroleh nanti dan dimana kau akan bekerja dan gilanya situs itu bisa memberikanmu jawaban siapa nama jodohmu kelak"

Sungmin membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan Hyukjae benar-benar melihat bahwa bola mata pemuda itu berbinar, tanda Sungmin benar-benar tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Oh itu gila, aku benar-benar tidak mempercayainya" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal"

"Memang" Hyukjae membalas singkat. "Sulit dipercaya tapi begitulah kabarnya"

"Bagaimana cara mengakses situs tersebut?" Sungmin melanjutkan lagi. "Kau bilang situs itu tidak dengan mudah terakses"

"Baiklah ini menariknya" Eunhyuk meneguk kilat gelas berisi teh yang telah mulai mendingin dihadapannya. "Apabila kau ingin membuka situs tersebut, yang harus kau lakukan adalah pastikan dirimu berada di hari kedelapan pada bulan kedelapan, tepat pada pukul delapan malam di menit kedelapan dan detik kedelapan. Apabila timing yang kau peroleh sangat pas, situs itu akan terbuka tepat saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam di menit kedelapan dan didetik yang kedelapan setelah kau menekan tombol enter di notebook atau komputermu. Aku memberitahumu, ini tidak mudah dan aku pernah mencobanya tepat setahun yang lalu" Hyukjae berbisik.

"Oh yaampun, kupikir itu cukup mudah" Sungmin berdecak. "Yang kau butuhkan hanya memandangi layar monitor komputermu dan menekan tombol enter saat pukul depalan malam dimenit dan detik kedelapan"

"Berbicara tidak semudah melakukan" Hyukjae mendelik kearah Sungmin kesal. "Aku benar mencobanya setahun yang lalu, pada tanggal delapan agustus saat jam delapan malam dan menit kedelapan, namun permasalahannya, aku tidak mendapatkan detiknya"

"Detik?" Sungmin menopang dagunya.

"Timing mu harus benar-benar sempurna, situs itu hanya akan terbuka tepat didetik ke delapan, dan tidak ada yang tahu berapa detik waktu untuk situs itu loading sehingga ia benar-benar akan tampil di menit dan detik kedelapan" Hyukjae menghentikan ucapannya sebentar lalu melanjutkan. "Bodohnya, aku menekan tombol enter tepat saat detik kedelapan dan sialnya situs itu menampilkan tulisan loading. Aku langsung menyadari bahwa angka detik telah melewati delapan dan aku juga menyadari jika yang diminta situs itu bukan tepatnya waktu kau menekan tombol enter, tapi pada waktu keberuntunganmu untuk menekan tombol enter. Waktu loading yang kudengar berbeda-beda disetiap server, jadi kau hanya perlu mengandalkan keberuntunganmu"

Sungmin terdiam, matanya melirik kearah kalender meja yang bertengger manis tepat disebelah computer meja kerjanya, hari ini adalah hari kedelapan di bulan Agustus dan Sungmin hampir memekik karenanya. Hyukjae mengikuti lirikan mata Sungmin dan tersenyum menyadari bahwa hari inilah hari dimana situs eighty-eight akan memberikan reward kepada 'sang pengakses' yang beruntung.

"Apakah sudah ada yang berhasil sejauh ini untuk mengakses situs tersebut?" Sungmin berucap lirih. "Aku ingin tahu"

"Yang kudengar hanya tiga orang dalam kurun dua tahun ini, berarti selama dua kali eighty-eight online di situs websitenya, tiga orang beruntunglah yang berhasil mendapatkan reward darinya" Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak tahu untuk lebih mendetail, kau bisa mengetikkan informasi tentang situs itu di mesin pencari internet. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak info"

Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya, meregangkan otot-otot badannya dan berjalan pelan kearah meja kerjanya yang terletak tepat disebelah Sungmin lalu mulai mengetikkan pekerjaannya diatas keyboard.

 _Haruskah?_

Batinnya sedari tadi terus meronta untuk bertanya dan ia tidak terfokuskan oleh pekerjaannya. Ia benar-benar penasaran telak dengan eighty-eight. Pikirannya melayang-layang disana.

Helaan nafas dan sedikit teriakkan dari beberapa staff menyadarkannya, dengan cepat ia melirik kearah jam putih yang melingkar dipergelangan kirinya. Tepat pukul jam dua belas siang. Jadwal makan siang bagi seluruh karyawan Cho Enterprise.

Sungmin menolak semua ajakan makan siang semua rekannya termasuk Hyukjae dan memilih untuk duduk termenung di kursinya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin, mengarahkan kursor mouse nya kepada sebuah aplikasi penghubung internet. Matanya berbinar ketika ia dihadapkan dengan kolom pencarian. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

 _Situs website eighty-eight_

Benar saja, semua informasi mengenai eighty-eight terpapang sangat jelas dan terperinci disana. Bahkan, ia dikagetkan dengan adanya situs perkumpulan orang-orang yang khusus membahas tentang eighty-eight. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari, membaca setiap info yang disuguhkan yang secara garis besar telah dijelaskan sebelumnya oleh Hyukjae dan memutuskan beralih untuk terlibat pada pembicaraan para pengguna internet yang membahas eighty-eight. Ia harus membacanya.

Nama pengguna? Sungmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat situs perkumpulan tersebut memintanya untuk memasukkan nama pengguna agar bisa terhubung pembicaraan secara online. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkannya.

 _chickenpoop_

Sungmin tertawa. Tidak buruk bukan?

 _redmask07: halo, chickenpoop_

Seseorang dengan id redmask07 menyapanya. Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengetik balasannya.

 _chickenpoop: oh hai redmask07._

 _Ilovenoodle: chickenpoop? Selera humormu sangat payah untuk dijadikan sebagai username_

 _Shootingstars4u: mengapa? Apa kau menyukai kotoran ayam, chickenpoop?_

Sungmin mendengus. Bukankah itu haknya memilih nama pengguna yang ia inginkan? Ia kembali mengetik:

 _chickenpoop: tidak terpikirkan sebuah username yang bagus untuk ku_

 _black_8652: well, kurasa kau telah bersusah payah untuk membuat nama chickenpoop itu_

 _ilovenoodle: ah sudahlah, tidak usah membahas masalah username_

 _jihyun099999: setuju!_

 _redmask07: jadi, apa yang membuatmu bergabung di perkumpulan ini? Apa kau juga ingin turut mengakses situs eighty-eight?_

 _chickenpoop: aku baru saja mendengar info mengenai situs eighty-eight dari teman kantorku dan aku tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang situs itu lebih jelas_

 _shootingstars4u: kalau begitu kau datang di situs perkumpulan yang tepat~~_

 _Jihyun099999: hahahahahaha kau yakin berhasil membuka website itu? ('w')_

 _chickenpoop: setidaknya aku akan mencoba_

 _ilovenoodle: hahahaha itu baru semangat!_

 _black_8652: untuk ilovenoodle, tanda serumu membuat mataku sakit. Kurasa aku harus menambahkan lensa minus dikacamataku_

Sungmin tertawa cukup kencang. Setidaknya orang-orang di perkumpulan ini tidak terlalu menyebalkan. Begitu pikirnya.

 _Ilovenoodle: akh…._

 _Redmask07: ngomong-ngomong malam ini adalah malam yang tepat untuk mengakses eighty-eight_

 _Shootingstars4u: kau benar, aku harus menanyakan "itu" apabila aku berhasil membobol situs bodoh itu malam ini. Aku telah mencoba dua kali selama dua tahun dan aku gagal._

 _Jihyun099999: kasihan : (_

 _Black_8652: jangan mengasihani orang lain, kau juga tidak dapat mengaksesnya kan?_

 _Jihyun099999: hm._

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya dan menatap lebar kearah username 'jihyun099999' yang sedari tadi memberikan respon yang cukup aneh diarea obrolan itu. Apakah dia….

 _Chickenpoop: apakah kau (jihyun099999) adalah salah satu dari tiga orang yang telah berhasil membuka situs itu?_

 _Ilovenoodle: hah? Tidak mungkin, aku tidak percaya. Berpuluh-puluh juta penduduk Korea mengakses situs tersebut diwaktu yang bersamaan dan kenapa harus dia yang beruntung? Aku tidak percaya._

 _Redmask07: aku tidak tahu…. Yang kudengar bahwa programmer eighty-eight itu bukan manusia. Coba saja kau pikirkan? Mana mungkin manusia bertindak seperti dirinya Tuhan dengan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu_

 _Black_8652: maksudmu zix adalah hantu begitu?_

 _Chickenpoop: zix? Apa itu?_

 _Shootingstars4u: pembuat website eighty-eight. Dia menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan zix._

 _Shootingstars4u: tapi kurasa zix itu manusia_

 _Shootingstars4u: dia manusia dengan kemampuan diluar manusia_

 _Shootingstars4u: ia menggabungkan kejeniusan dan kekuatan supranatural sekaligus_

 _Shootingstars4u: dia jenius karena berhasil menciptakan website mengerikan yang hanya dapat diakses melalui timing super sempurna, dan mempunyai kekuatan supranatural sehingga bisa mengetahui semuanya_

 _Ilovenoodle: kurasa zix bukan sembarang orang, maksudku ada yang berpendapat bahwa zix adalah siswa SMA jenius yang culun, tapi menurutku dia adalah seorang programmer jenius yang terjun langsung dalam dunia IT_

 _Black_8652: LOL. Banyak yang menyebutkan bahwa zix adalah salah satu programmer dari Cho Enterprise. P erusahaan software itu benar-benar gila menurutku. Bukankah mereka berhasil menciptakan aplikasi yang dapat mengukur berat benda secara akurat dengan memotret benda tersebut? Aku telah mengunduh aplikasi itu pada ponselku dan langsung mencoba untuk memotret berat ibuku yang mencapai 78kg dan benar saja, aplikasi gila itu benar-benar mencetak angka 78kg disana_

 _Shootingstars4u: ah tapi aku tidak percaya bahwa zix berasal dari sana. Siapa tahu ia berada dalam bagian tersembunyi Seoul atau dimanapun itu. Masih misteri~~~_

 _Ilovenoodle: aku tidak mempedulikan zix itu siapa hahaha. Yang kutahu bahwa presiden direktur Cho Enterprise itu benar-benar hot hahaha_

 _Redmask07: oh ya, pria itu sering masuk dalam siaran televisi, Koran, majalah dan internet. Cho Kyuhyun, pria itu benar-benar berkarisma. Yang kudengar dia membangun sendiri perusahaannya dari nol~~~_

 _Ilovenoodle: oh ya Tuhan, aku mau menikahi dia!_

 _Redmask07: dalam mimpimu._

 _Shootingstars4u: berapa umur seorang CEO? Kalian mau menikahi kakek tua?_

 _Ilovenoodle: apa maksudmu? Dia baru berumur 28!_

 _Shootingstars4u: benarkah? Sialan. Aku tidak tahu dia semuda itu. Kupikir dia adalah orang tua berwajah awet muda dengan ketampanan yang tak pernah bisa menghilang_

 _Redmask07: Hahahaha_

 _Black_8652: Nikahi saja aku, aku juga tidak kalah kok dari presiden direktur Cho Enterprise itu_

Sungmin menggeram, menjauhkan dirinya dari layar monitor dan mulai memutuskan untuk menekan tanda silang disudut atas kanan layar monitornya. Apa-apaan? Bukankah awalnya mereka akan membahas zix? Mengapa malah berakhir dengan membahas Cho Kyuhyun si CEO brengsek yang nyaris benar-benar memecatnya itu? Tolonglah, dia benar-benar muak mendengar ataupun melihat nama lelaki itu.

 _chickenpoop: berhentilah membahas Cho Kyuhyun dan kembali ketopik awal. Baiklah aku sudah tahu apa itu zix. Bisakah kalian memberitahuku alamat website situs eighty-eight?_

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengetik terakhir kalinya, sembari menunggu mereka untuk segera membalas ketikannya.

 _Shootingstars4u: eighty-eightweb. com dan semoga berhasil malam ini_

 _Ilovenoodle: eighty-eightweb. com_

 _Black_8652: sepertinya aku harus membeli jimat untuk malam ini_

Sungmin tersenyum, kursor mouse nya segera mengarah kearah logo silang bewarna merah sebelum chat terakhir secara cepat muncul dihadapannya.

 _Jihyun099999: hahahahaha benar, aku adalah salah satu orang yang telah berhasil membuka website itu, dan zix benar-benar secara tepat menyebutkan tanggal kematian orang tuaku beserta hari, bulan dan tahunnya. Dia bahkan memberiku keterangan dengan pada pukul berapa mereka meninggal dengan menit dan detik yang sangat lengkap, dan aku bersumpah akan mencari tahu siapa itu zix dan bagaimana caranya melakukan itu._

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mengklik tanda silang merah disudut layar monitornya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia teringat dengan tulisan terakhir sebelum layar monitor pria itu menutup semua hasil kegiatan chat mereka siang hari itu.

 _Jihyun099999 left the chat_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit lagi jarum jam mengarah pada pukul delapan malam dan Lee Sungmin telah siap terduduk disofanya dengan posisi yang ia buat serileks mungkin.

Eighty-eightweb. com telah terketik sempurna di kolom pencarian website di notebooknya, bahkan ia telah memposisikan jari telunjuknya tepat menempel diatas tombol enter. Matanya melirik tajam kearah jam dinding berukuran lumayan besar yang tergantung dengan indah didinding bercat putih susu dalam kamarnya dan semua pikirannya terfokus pada tujuannya mencoba peruntungannya dengan hal tertolol yang pernah ia lakukan dihidupnya selain mencoba ramalan kartu tarot.

"Oh sial, jika website itu terbuka nantinya, aku akan mengetikkan siapa nama jodohku disana"

Ia menggeram, masih memfokuskan tatapan matanya kearah layar notebook hitam miliknya dan kearah jam dinding secara bergantian. Ia telah memikirkan ini masak-masak dan telah membrowsing secara matang di internet bahwa sebagian besar server akan menampilkan hasil loadingnya dalam kurun waktu tiga detik secara waktu normalnya, dan ia akan menekan tombol enter saat jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat delapan menit lima detik.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan kedua telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat sedari tadi. Yang berada diotaknya hanya satu.

Ia akan menikah dan pasti akan menikah.

"Mati saja kau peramal tolol" Pria itu mengumpat lagi dan kali ini mengumpat untuk wajah wanita peramal yang ia datangi bersama dengan direktur Lee Donghae kemarin malam.

"Lma menit lagi" desisnya makin memposisikan jemarinya diatas tombol enter lalu kembali menerawang tepat kemarin malam. Jika saja direktur Lee itu tidak memaksa dan menyuapnya secangkir kopi mahal, ia tidak akan terlibat bersama peramal tolol itu dengan depresi yang berkepanjangan seperti ini. Pria mana yang tidak depresi jika dikatakan bahwa tidak akan pernah memiliki istri. Bukankah sama saja bahwa Sungmin akan menjadi bujangan seumur hidupnya?

 _Sepertinya ramalan percintaan direktur Lee juga tidak bagus_ gumamnya dan ia menyesal seandainya saja ia tidak memejamkan mata dan mendengar pembicaraan Donghae dengan wanita peramal itu. Yang ia ingat lagi dengan jelas bahwa Donghae membawanya untuk meneguk beberapa gelas soju sebentar sebelum pulang dan Sungmin bersumpah ia dalam keadaan yang sangat mabuk kemarin. Ia bisa mengatakan apa saja dan melakukan apa saja saat ia mabuk tanpa sadar.

MABUK?

"SIAL, APA YANG TERJADI SAAT AKU MINUM SOJU-SOJU ITU DENGAN DIREKTUR LEE? BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU BERBICARA KOTOR ATAU MENGUMPAT PADANYA? BRENGSEK KAU WANITA TUA"

Tanpa sadar dan penuh dengan emosi, Sungmin menghentakkan seluruh jemarinya kearah keyboard notebook nya dengan rahang yang mengeras. Ia sama sekali terlupa tentang eighty-eight dan tentang niatannya untuk menanyakan siapa nama jodohnya pada website itu. Sungmin menghela nafas lalu melempar notebook hitamnya kesebelah kanan ia duduk lalu memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Sungguh ia sangat cemas. Bagaimana jika direktur Lee mengadu kepada CEO Cho bahwa ia mengumpat pada pria itu? Bukankah mereka sangat dekat dan presiden direktur itu benar-benar mempedulikan direktur Lee? Bagaimana kalau ia akan dipecat kembali?

Sungmin baru saja akan berteriak lagi ketika sebuah suara dentingan yang cukup keras menerobos masuk ke indra pendengarannya, dan seketika bayangan tentang eighty-eight dan jodohnya itu berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

"SIAL, AKU LUPA TENTANG WEBSITE ITU"

Dengan kalang kabut ia meraih notebooknya dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras dan ia hampir menahan nafasnya ketika layar notebooknya berubah menjadi hitam sepenuhnya dengan deretan kalimat putih dengan font cukup besar yang menghiasi layar notebook hitam itu

 _CONGRATULATIONS, THE 837237209_ _th_ _VISITOR_

Sungmin memandang kearah notebooknya dengan heran. Apakah suatu virus memasuki laptopnya malam ini? Ia menarik nafasnya perlahan lalu menghembuskannya, matanya masih dengan tajam menatap layar dihadapannya. Lalu seketika tulisan putih itu bergerak dengan cepat kearah kanan, memunculkan sederet kalimat baru setelahnya.

 _This is zix and I announce that you are the fourth lucky visitor of eighty-eight._

Pria itu membelakkan matanya dan makin mencengkeram notebooknya erat, nafasnya benar-benar tertahan dan ia merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas.

 _Please type your question here_

Entah sejak kapan tulisan itu kembali berganti dan zix memintanya untuk mengetikkan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada kolom transparan persis dibawah tulisan putih itu. Dengan tangan gemetar dan suara pekikkan yang tertahan, ia mengetik dalam kolom itu.

 _Tolong beritahu siapa nama jodoh untuk Lee Sungmin_

Sungmin menekan tombol enter dan kalimat _PLEASE WAIT_ bewarna putih dengan font sebesar layar notebooknya itu terpapang dengan jelas dihadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir dan memegangi bagian jantungnya yang berdetak secara tidak karuan dan menggila sedari tadi.

Dia adalah orang keempat yang beruntung.

Tulisan itu masih berada disana dan Sungmin makin melebarkan senyumannya. Lihat saja, pikirnya. Sungmin bersumpah akan mengutuk si wanita peramal tarot itu apabila sederet kalimat yang membentuk nama menghiasi layar laptopnya sebentar lagi.

 _Oh tidak, aku tidak akan hanya mengutuknya. Aku akan datang ketempat ramal itu dan akan menuntut dia_

Pekiknya dalam hati. Senyumannya memudar ketika kalimat PLEASE WAIT itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan layar notebooknya kembali menghitam tanpa tulisan apapun. Sungmin memekik kaget, ia makin mendekatkan matanya kearah layar, berharap menemukan sederet nama dengan font kecil, tapi nihil, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan apa-apa disana selain layar notebook yang menghitam polos. Notebooknya seakan-akan mati.

Cahaya putih seketika muncul dan Sungmin mendapati notebooknya memamparkan view halaman desktop miliknya, memperlihatkan tampilan wallpaper depan notebook nya yang disetting oleh dirinya sendiri dengan foto ia bersama anggota keluarganya yang tersenyum lebar didepan kamera. Mulut pria itu ternganga lebar dan dentuman keras benar-benar mengguncang dadanya. Apa-apaan ini? Kemana perginya situs eighty-eight itu? Apa yang terjadi dengan zix? Dan mengapa zix tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan? Apakah ia benar-benar tidak mendapatkan jodoh sampai dia mati nanti? Sungmin berteriak, membanting laptopnya kelantai sehingga menimbulkan suara dentuman yang cukup keras dan pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

Malam itu ia hanya memandangi layar notebooknya, berharap bahwa situs website eighty-eight itu akan muncul lagi dan menjawab pertanyaannya yang belum terselesaikan.

Tapi Sungmin tidak mendapatkan apa-apa sepanjang malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau berhasil membuka situs eighty-eight semalam?"

Lee Hyukjae berteriak dengan suara nyaring dan tangan Lee Sungmin sesegera mungkin langsung membekap mulut pria itu. Cukup, hanya Lee Hyukjae yang boleh tau tentang ini.

"Ya, aku ditipu oleh situs itu"

Hyukjae menampakkan ekspresi herannya, beralih menatap kearah Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Apa maksudmu?" cicitnya.

"Aku telah mengetikkan pertanyaanku disana, lalu aku telah menunggunya cukup lama untuk situs itu menjawabnya, namun tiba-tiba saja layar notebook ku menghitam dan tampilan situs itu seakan lenyap begitu saja" ucap Sungmin dengan menggebu.

"Kau benar-benar menanyakan nama jodohmu disana?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, membuang mukanya kesamping.

"Oh Sungmin, kurasa apa yang dikatakan peramal tarot itu memang benar, bukannya aku bertindak jahat kepadamu, bahkan eighty-eight pun tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu. Mungkin saja dia tidak tega menuliskan disana kalau kau tidak memiliki jodoh"

Perkataan Hyukjae bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari perkataan peramal tarot itu.

Sungmin menggeram keras, kembali terfokuskan pada pekerjaannya dan mengacuhkan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menyerbunya dengan nasihat-nasihat tolol yang menurutnya kelampau 'bijak' itu. Apakah benar jikalau ia benar-benar tidak bisa mendapatkan jodoh? Oh, apa yang harus ia katakan kepada keluarganya kelak? Apakah Tuhan benar-benar mengutuk dirinya dan dendam kepadanya? Ini benar-benar akhir hidupnya.

"Gosip pagi hari yang mengasyikkan, bukankah begitu ?"

Suara tidak asing merasuki pendengaran Sungmin dan ia bahkan hampir terjengkal kebelakang dari kursinya ketika ia melihat Cho Kyuhyun dengan setelan serba hitam menatap kearah dirinya dan Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang nyalang.

"CEO Cho"

Hyukjae langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang begitu ketakutan, begitupula dengan Sungmin yang melakukan hal serupa. Jantung Sungmin berdetak menggila ketika Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menuju kearah mereka berdua, dan aura presiden direktur itu terbilang sangat sangat tidak baik.

Tunggu, apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang CEO dikantor staff divisi kreatif?

"Ikut aku sekarang, tuan Lee"

Hyukjae dan Sungmin saling bertukar pandang dan Hyukjae langsung melangkahkan kakiknya mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, masih setia untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Kyuhyun ketika Hyukjae makin mendekat kerahanya.

"Bukankah anda menginginkan saya untuk mengikuti anda?' ucap Hyukjae dengan suara terbata.

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Bukan kau" desisnya lagi. "Tapi Lee Sungmin, aku ingin dia untuk ikut denganku sekarang"

Tubuh Sungmin mengejang dan Hyukjae berlari kearah mejanya setelah ia membalikkan badan dengan raut wajah lega.

"Sa…saya?" ucap Sungmin dengan terbata.

"Siapalagi orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin disini?" Kyuhyun berucap remeh.

Dan Sungmin mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Kyuhyun melangkah hingga mereka sampai tepat didepan pintu lift. Sungmin benar-benar pasrah apabila ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk bekerja disini. Apakah ia mengumpat pada Lee Donghae saat mereka mabuk-mabukkan kemarin lusa? Ah badebah, bahkan setelah itupun Cho Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya bergosip seru dengan Hyukjae. Bukankah ini adalah alasan yang sangat kuat jika Kyuhyun ingin memecatnya?

Pintu lift terbuka dan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya makin cepat. Ia mendapati dirinya berada dilantai tujuh belas, lantai dimana hanya boleh dijejakki oleh direktur kepala divisi dan sekertaris-sekertaris CEO saja. Sungmin menahan nafasnya ketika ia menatap kearah sepatunya, mereka memasang karpet beludru merah diseluruh ruangan dipenjuru lantai ini dan itu cukup membuat nafas Sungmin tercekat. Ketika ia menengok kanan dan kiri, semuanya pintu kaca yang dimana terdapat papan nama bercat emas dengan deretan nama hangul yang Sungmin yakini sebagai ruangan para direktur perusahaan. Bahkan Sungmin mendapati nama Lee Donghae diantara pintu-pintu itu. Pandangannya teralihkan saat Kyuhyun mulai menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu coklat tua yang sangat besar, lebih lebar daripada pintu masuk ballroom hotel bintang lima. Manik matanya melirik tulisan CEO di pintunya dan barulah pria itu menyadari bahwa pintu itu adalah jalan masuk menuju ruang kerja Kyuhyun yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh orang-orang penting perusahaan.

Setelah me-scan identitas pengenal pada alat yang tertempel dipintu tersebut, Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dengan kasar dan memberikan aba-aba pada Sungmin untuk masuk mengikutinya dan menutup kembali pintu itu.

Tidak heran jika ini disebut sebagai ruang CEO, batin Sungmin. Berpuluh-puluh monitor berlayar raksasa mengelilingi meja kerjanya, menampilkan beberapa paragraf kode-kode yang tidak dapat Sungmin mengerti. Diatas mejakerjanya telah terpajang hampir belasan notebook bermerek mahal yang hanya bisa Sungmin impikan. Yang menarik perhatian Sungmin adalah bagian tepat disudut meja kerjanya, dua buah monitor dengan keadaan yang hancur parah tergeletak kaku dilantai, dan pastilah CEO itu sengaja melakukannya.

"Duduk" perintahnya dengan suara parau, menunjuk kearah sofa hitam dipojok ruangannya.

Dan Sungmin melakukannya.

"Apa yang ingin anda sampaikan?" ucap Sungmin dengan suara lembut.

"Baiklah akan aku sampaikan langsung" Kyuhyun berdehem, menatap langsung kearah Sungmin yang menampilkan raut wajah cemas. "Oh demi Tuhan, tenanglah, aku tidak akan memecatmu" pekik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela napasnya,

"Malah sebaliknya" lanjut Kyuhyun cepat, ikut mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sungmin. "Beberapa orang melihatmu bekerja keras belakangan ini dan melaporkannya kepadaku, aduan mereka sedikit membuat hatiku tersentuh. Jadi aku akan mengajakmu untuk makan malam sebagai hadiah karena kerja kerasmu yang mengharukan itu" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin. "Malam ini"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, CEO Cho, saya melakukan semua ini untuk menebus kesalahan saya waktu itu. Saya benar-benar tidak mengharapkan hadiah apapun, apalagi dengan makan malam bersama anda" Sungmin menggeleng dengan ekspresi tolol.

"Kau menolak makan malam bersamaku?" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi, sedikit tesinggung dengan kalimat terakhir pria itu. "Apakah aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi teman makan malam mu?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Oh kau pastilah orang yang sangat pemilih, tuan Lee, aku yakin, teman makan malammu adalah orang-orang dengan pangkat dan level tinggi seperti perdana mentri misalnya"

Kyuhyun jelaslah menyindirnya dan Sungmin sadar akan hal itu. Dia mengumpat Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Apa-apaan pria ini? Menghadiahinya makan malam karena kerjakerasnya? Oh bahkan Sungmin berani bertaruh bukan hanya dia satu-satunya orang diperusahaan ini yang bekerja keras. Sungguh alasan yang tidak logis.

 _Brengsek, tentu saja aku harus menerima ajakannya dengan ekspresi segirang mungkin_

Sungmin tidak boleh gegabah jika ia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan ini.

"Ya baiklah" Sungmin menghela napas. "Saya akan menerima ajakan makan malam anda"

"Keputusan yang bagus" Kyuhyun seketika berdiri, bertepuk tangan pelan sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tegang. "Perubahan keputusan yang bagus, kau hampir saja membuat dirimu nyaris dipecat lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ke **2**.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

* * *

Sungmin menunduk, menatap ke arah Cho Kyuhyun yang berjalan dua langkah di depannya, dan setiap kali pria itu melaju, melangkahkan kakinya dengan gestur pongah itu, dibayar dengan bungkukan hormat yang seakan-akan mendeskripsikan bahwa pria itu seperti raja jaman Joseon atau semacamnya.

Ia bahkan tidak yakin jika Raja Joseon diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku ingin ruangan yang lebih privasi" suara Kyuhyun terdengar tenang, dan pelayan bersanggul itu memandangnya seperti takjub sekaligus dengan ekspresi gugup.

"Meja ini yang paling privat dan tertutup, Tuan" ucapnya dengan lembut. "Meja ini adalah meja VIP restoran kami"

"Kosongkan restoran ini" ia bertitah, dan hampir membuat Sungmin yang menatap takjub ke sekeliling restoran pingsan. Apa? Tak salah dengarkah ia? Siapa dia mau mengosongkan restoran? Beberapa pelanggan pun tampak menikmati makan malam dengan berselera. Bagaimana mungkin bisa pria itu usir?

"Baik" ucap perempuan itu, dan Sungmin seakan terseret dalam galaksi di luar Bima Sakti. "Tak dengarkah kalian? Kosongkan restoran ini, beritahu pada para pelanggan agar segera pulang!"

Semua terjadi seperti sihir. Restoran itu seketika menjadi kosong, dan Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada meja yang paling besar, terletak di sudut ruang VIP.

"Kau mau makan sambil berdiri?"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti lolongan serigala, dan cukup membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya mencekik pria gila itu. Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam, mengangkat cangkir kristal yang telah terisi separuh minuman anggur lalu meneguknya perlahan. Pelayan-pelayan restoran itu pun entah lenyap kemana.

"Ya, saya akan duduk" Sungmin mendesah, lalu mendudukkan dirinya persis di depan Kyuhyun. Ia terperanjat, menyadari betapa empuknya kursi yang ia duduki. Membuatnya hampir mengantuk.

"Aku telah memesan makanan saat otak yang tak berisimu itu bermain lamun. Aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu, jadi kupesan semua menu terbaik di restoran ini"

"Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu" Sungmin langsung tersadar, bangkit berdiri secara mendadak hingga membuat meja di depannya bergeser.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berdiri!" Kyuhyun membentak, membanting gelas kristalnya lalu menatap ke arah Sungmin hingga membuat kerongkongan pria itu seperti tercekat. "Duduk saja diam di tempatmu, kunyah makanan-makanan itu dan jangan membantah. Aku tidak suka pembangkang"

Betapa brengseknya dia! Pekik Sungmin dalam hati, lalu makanan-makanan pesanan Kyuhyun mulai datang, berjejer rapi di atas meja dan mengeluarkan aroma menggelitik perut. Ah, sudah lama rasanya Sungmin tidak melihat daging. Ia biasanya hanya memakan mi instan dan nasi putih dengan telur.

"Kau tak suka? Biasanya kau memakan makanan lebih enak dari ini?" sindir Kyuhyun, pria itu merengut tak suka saat Sungmin hanya terdiam seperti patung, tanpa meraih sumpitnya.

"Bagaimana saya tahu ini enak? Saya bahkan belum mencicipinya"

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Menunggu hingga makanan-makanan itu terbang, meluncur ke mulutmu? Kau pikir ini dunia sihir?"

"Saya tidak bisa memakannya" Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk menatap CEO itu. Bagaimana mungkin, ia masih tidak percaya jika pria itu mentraktirnya. Bagaimana jika ia dijebak, seperti Kyuhyun yang memaksanya untuk membayar bill setelah ini, meninggalkannya? Bahkan jika Sungmin menjual apartemen dan tubuhnya, tagihan makan ini tidak akan cukup.

"Makan!" suara Kyuhyun lantang, terdengar nada membentak hingga membuat tubuh Sungmin terlonjak.

"Tidak, saya tidak bisa, jika saya makan ini…."

"Makan atau kau dipecat?"

Brengsek! Sungmin hampir saja membanting sumpitnya, mencapit sepotong daging udang yang dilapisi kecap kental dengan cepat, mengendusnya, barangkali makanan itu dibubuhi racun. Sungmin bukanlah tipe pria yang gemar untuk berpikiran negatif, tapi dia, pria gila itu ngotot memaksanya untuk makan. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin bukan siapa-siapa Kyuhyun. Buat apa Kyuhyun repot-repot untuk mentraktir makan malam mewah dengan pegawai rendahan seperti dia?

"Kau kira aku meracunimu? Mencampurkan makananmu agar kau mati begitu?"

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya tidak mengerti mengapa anda mau meluangkan waktu untuk makan malam bersama saya. Terlebih, anda gencar sekali menyuruh saya makan. Saya merasa aneh"

"Oh ya Tuhan" Kyuhyun membanting sumpitnya ke lantai. Disusul dengan beberapa piring steak domba dan sapi hingga berserakan di lantai restoran yang mengkilat. "Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyuruhmu makan, semua menu yang kupesankan ini bahkan untukmu! Dengar Tuan Lee, aku tidak tahu pikiran picik apa yang akan kau layangkan setelah ini, untuk apa aku ingin membunuhmu, membunuh pegawai rendahan yang tak berarti sepertimu? Kau bahkan tidak memberikan efek apapun dalam kehidupanku"

"Lalu untuk apa anda mentraktir saya?" Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya. "Seperti yang anda bilang, saya hanyalah pegawai rendahan, dan anda bukanlah pria biasa yang mempunyai waktu luang. Untuk apa CEO mengundang staff rendahnya makan makanan mewah seperti ini? Jika untuk masalah kerja keras, bukan hanya saya saja yang berjuang"

"Aku gegabah mencari alasan" Kyuhyun seketika tertawa, mengusap wajahnya lalu menatap ke arah Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam, begitu menakutkan hingga Sungmin merasakan kedua kakinya gemetar. "Aku sebenarnya masih ingin berbasa-basi dulu denganmu sambil mengunyah makanan dengan tenang, tapi kepalamu yang penuh dengan prasangka cerdas itu ingin cepat rupanya"

Sungmin meremas ujung jas kerja miliknya, memilih untuk menghindari tatapan matanya dengan Kyuhyun. Namun pria itu malah bangkit berdiri, memanggil seorang pelayan untuk medekat, memerintahkannya untuk menggeret tirai merah menutupi ruangan tempat mereka makan, hanya menyisakan Sungmin dan pria itu berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan direktur Lee dua hari yang lalu?"

Sungmin bersumpah tatapan mata Kyuhyun berubah, kali ini semakin tajam dan memaparkan emosi di dalamnya. Oh Tuhan, apakah Lee Donghae mengadu pada Kyuhyun jika dirinya mengumpat kata-kata kotor saat mereka mabuk berdua waktu itu? Tapi Sungmin tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan semarah ini!

"Be…beliau memintaku untuk…." Wajah Sungmin berubah pucat, dan ia kesusahan menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Menemaninya mengunjungi peramal tarot"

"Ya, aku tahu" Kyuhyun melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang terasa seperti mencekik di lehernya. Sepertinya anggur yang ia teguk beberapa saat lalu membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas, dan pikirannya terasa penat. Ia sedikit menyesal meminum cairan itu. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maafkan aku, CEO Cho!" Sungmin gelagapan, mendirikan tubuhnya lalu membungkuk berkali-kali pada Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah pucat pasi, lebih pucat dari mayat. Yang pria itu, Kyuhyun, lakukan adalah membelakkan matanya lebar-lebar, keterkejutannya tak bisa ia tutupi.

"Apa? Mengapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Aku tidak sadar jika aku mengumpat waktu itu, aku mabuk, sungguh aku mabuk! Aku tidak sadar kata-kata kotor itu keluar dari mulutku, aku tidak sengaja mengatai direktur Lee dan anda"

Kyuhyun yang terpejam sejenak dan memijat pelipisnya memutuskan untuk membuka lebar kedua matanya lagi. Mengapa jadi ia yang diseret-seret oleh pegawai rendahan ini? Padahal bukan itu yang ia ingin tahu.

"Kau berani mengataiku?" Kyuhyun menggeram, memukul keras meja makan mereka hingga piring-piring yang tersaji bergetar hebat. "Lalu apa yang mulut tampanmu itu ucap dengan namaku, Tuan Lee?"

Dia pasti tahu, dia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu, direktur Lee pasti memberitahunya! Batin Sungmin berteriak, lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun yang licik itu tentu ingin mendengar dari mulutnya langsung, dan jika ia berbohong walaupun kebohongan itu terlihat jujur, Kyuhyun pasti seratus persen mempercayai Lee Donghae.

"Cho Kyuhyun si anjing gila…" Sungmin memejamkan matanya, berucap dengan lirih. Oh sial, pria ini pasti akan langsung memecatnya.

Sungmin lalu membuka kecil kelopak matanya yang tertutup, sedikit mengintip ke arah Kyuhyun yang menggeram dan hampir berteriak. Tapi pria itu memiliki pengendalian diri yang luar biasa, ia menghela napas, menggemeletukan gigi lalu memejamkan matanya. Tahan, tahan Cho Kyuhyun. Umpatnya saat ia menghirup dan menghembuskan napas.

"Apa yang peramal itu katakan tentang dirimu?" Kyuhyun menahan getaran suaranya, emosinya hampir saja meledak untuk Sungmin. Tidak, ia tidak boleh meledak dulu, ia harus mengorek informasi ini.

"A..apa?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya jengah. Ia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, malas untuk mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama, namun pria mungil di hadapannya ini malah memampangkan ekspresi dungu. Jelaslah Sungmin tidak mencerna pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Apa susahnya tinggal menjawab? Kyuhyun mendecih dalam hati, ia baru menyadari ia membuang-buang waktu berharganya dengan mengajak pria itu makan malam, padahal malam ini ia ada meeting dengan beberapa jejeran kepala-kepala divisi. Salahkah ia menyuruh Lee Donghae untuk menggantikannya memimpin rapat, demi makan malam bersama Lee Sungmin?

"Aku malas mengulang pertanyaan yang sama" ekspresi Kyuhyun terlihat lelah. Ia menjangkau kembali gelas kristal lain yang tergeletak di tengah meja, merampasnya dan menuang anggur botolan yang sedari tadi ia sesapi. Kepalanya sudah mulai berdenyut sedikit.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tidak penting bagi anda dan perusahaan, ini menyangkut masalah pribadi saya"

Sungmin mulai mencerna, dan ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan memutuskan untuk dengan tenang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin, mana bisa ia mengatakan dengan jujur ramalan tarot terkutuk itu tentang dirinya yang tidak bisa mendapat istri? Harga dirinya dipertaruhkan, dan menurutnya hal tersebut tentu saja tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Kyuhyun, menyangkut hidupnya pun tidak. Dan menurut persepsinya, Direktur Lee tidak mengatakan perihal ramalannya. Buktinya, si anjing gila itu tidak tahu.

"Oh benar" Kyuhyun mendesah berat, meneguk lagi minumannya. "Keputusanmu bagus untuk bungkam"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terlalu ambigu! Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, dan kedua wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memerah akibat bergelas-gelas anggur yang ia teguk. Ia teringat gosip yang Hyukjae layangkan dengan beberapa staff divisi kreatif bahwa CEO mereka adalah seorang peminum yang kuat. Dia tidak mungkin mabuk.

"Satu lagi" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, menyambungkan kontak pandang bagi mereka berdua. "Kau itu pria atau wanita?"

Sungmin sedikit tersentak. Ini benar-benar sudah gila. Apa pria bermata hitam kelam itu mulai terbawa drama-drama picisan televisi hingga menuduhnya sebagai seorang wanita yang menyamar menjadi pria? Sungguh, ia pria asli, dari kecil ia memiliki penis! Dia bahkan sudah berulang kali melihat surat kelahirannya, dan jenis kelamin Sungmin adalah pria. Apa-apaan anjing gila itu?

"Aku tidak menyangka ekspresimu akan sekaget itu, tenang saja"

"Jika anda tidak percaya saya akan memberikan bukti!"

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun lalu menyeringai ke arah Sungmin, menancapkan garpu peraknya ke arah kue kukus kecil yang berisikan daging cincang, memotongnya menjadi potongan kecil lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Well, tak masalah jika kau ingin membuka kancing celanamu dan memperlihatkan padaku disini, posisi kita aman, tidak ada orang yang melihat maupun mendengar. Aku siap melihat pembuktianmu itu"

Kurang ajar! Pekik Sungmin geram dalam hati, tubuhnya memanas dan kepalanya seakan ingin meledak menahan amarah. Si anjing gila ini benar-benar tidak ada sopan santun, gila, tidak waras!Mana mungkin ia menuruti perintah bos besar itu, menurunkan celananya dan memperlihatkan penisnya depan Kyuhyun? Sampai matahari berubah menjadi hijau, Sungmin tidak akan pernah sudi melakukannya!

"Apakah anda mabuk, CEO Cho?" Sungmin menatap ke arah Kyuhyun sedikit bengis, lalu pria itu menggeleng, masih menyeringai.

"Takut?" ungkapnya. "Kali ini serius"

"Saya akan membawakan surat kelahiran saya dan menyerahkannya di atas meja anda besok pagi" Sungmin menghela napasnya, lalu memejamkan mata sekilas. Ia berharap bahwa semua kejadian yang melibatkan dirinya bersama Kyuhyun adalah mimpi, namun saat ia membuka kedua matanya, pria itu masih di sana. Kali ini ia memotong ikan salmon yang dilumuri saus teriyaki dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan bersalah sedikitpun meskipun telah melayangkan kalimat tidak pantas kepada bawahannya sendiri. "Kalau begitu saya permisi pulang, CEO Cho. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya"

Sungmin akan kehilangan kewarasannya apabila masih bersama si anjing gila itu malam ini. Ia akhirnya bangkit berdiri, membungkuk sopan pada Kyuhyun sekilas lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan secepat yang ia bisa tanpa melirik wajah pria itu sama sekali. Kyuhyun tidak mengejarnya, ia masih mengunyah, kali ini sepotong daging ayam yang ditaburi lada hitam memenuhi indra pengecapnya, membiarkan pria pembangkang itu tenggelam, di balik tirai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Rapat semalam membahas tentang aplikasi chatting yang akan kita kembangkan, dan aku bertanya-tanya kemana si pencetus ide tersebut pergi"

Lee Donghae bersedekap, mendekat mantap ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi duduk termenung di meja kerjanya, mengamati sehelai kertas yang sedikit lecek tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Pria itu benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya dalam rapat yang sangat penting semalam, seenak hati menyuruhnya sebagai pengganti untuk memimpin rapat. Dia hanya direktur kreatif, lagipula Kyuhyun sendiri pencetus ide itu. Bukannya dia seharusnya datang? Urusan apalagi yang lebih penting dari ini?

"Pegawai yang bersamamu tempo hari itu, yang menemanimu mengunjungi peramal tarot" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersuara, sama sekali mengacuhkan topik pembicaraan Donghae. "Kau sudah kenal lama dengan dia?"

"Hanya tahu nama" Donghae menaikkan alisnya. "Pegawai itu menjadi bahan pembicaraan hangat di perusahaan satu hari penuh, sejak insiden pembatalan pemecatan yang kau lakukan. Hanya ia yang tersisa di kantor pukul sebelas malam, mau tidak mau aku menyeretnya. Lagipula dia tipe teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan"

"Dia membuka situs itu, dia berhasil" Kyuhyun beranjak menuju salah satu monitor komputer, mengetikkan sesuatu di mesin pencari internet dan memberikan Donghae yang terkejut aba-aba untuk mendekat. "Perkumpulan situs obrolan online mulai hangat membicarakan tentang Eighty-eight itu lagi, tidak ada yang mengaku telah berhasil membuka situs tersebut seperti yang dilakukan oleh tiga orang sebelumnya selama dua tahun terakhir. Apakah hanya satu orang di Korea ini yang berhasil membukanya waktu itu?"

"Darimana kau tau pegawai itu yang berhasil membukanya?" Donghae mengerutkan kening. "Apakah dia memposting hal tersebut dalam blog pribadi atau semacamnya, dan kau orang pertama yang membacanya?"

"Menguping" Kyuhyun mengurut pelipisnya. "Kemarin, aku mendengarnya berbincang dengan salah satu staff divisimu, seperti temannya. Dia berujar bahwa zix menipunya"

"Apa yang kau cari di ruangan divisi kreatif?" Donghae makin berjalan dekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Ini janggal. Untuk apa CEO seperti dirinya menginjakkan kaki di ruangan tidak penting seperti itu? Walaupun Donghae sendiri adalah direktur divisi kreatif, ia bahkan belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sana! Hanya Kepala Divisi yang boleh berhubungan dengannya, dan semua hal menyangkut bisnis diperbincangkan di ruangannya.

"Oh" Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas. "Baiklah, aku memutuskan untuk berbicara jujur padamu. Saat kau berucap bahwa pegawai yang menemanimu menuju tarot itu harus menelan nasib sial tentang ramalan jodohnya, membuatku jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya, dan ternyata dia. Kebetulan sekali aku mendengar pembicaraan hangat itu, memunculkan niatku tiba-tiba untuk mengajaknya makan malam dengan alasan sebagai imbalan kerja kerasnya. Dia tidak sebodoh yang kuduga"

"Kau bukan tipe orang yang mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain, Cho Kyuhyun" Donghae semakin menatapnya curiga. Ada yang salah dengan bos nya itu. "Apalagi dengan pegawai biasa seperti Lee Sungmin, untuk apa kau ingin mengorek detail ramalan percintaannya? Dia tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun dalam kehidupanmu!"

"Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku membenci kebohongan dan kepalsuan?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menyandar pada kursi kerjanya. "Pertama kali aku bertatap muka dengannya hari itu, saat design nya yang tidak becus membuatku murka dan tentu saja, pegawai yang tak berpotensi seperti itu harus aku lenyapkan. Namun saat aku melihat wajahnya, terlalu mencurigakan wajah feminim seperti itu menggunakan setelan jas kantor untuk pria dewasa. Aku bukan penikmat drama picisan yang mungkin kau duga, tapi aku benar-benar menolak adanya penipuan terselubung di kantorku, setidaknya membuatku sedikit siaga. Jadi aku mempertahankannya sementara dan apabila benar dia wanita, aku akan menuntutnya menuju hukum sebagai tindakan penipuan dan pemalsuan identitas. Ditambah, pria ini pria yang sama kau ceritakan, dengan ramalan percintaan yang buruk. Anggapanku, mungkin ramalan pria itu membantuku menemukan titik terang mencari kebenaran tentang dirinya"

"Aku tahu kau mempunyai trauma yang buruk , Kyuhyun" Donghae menghela napas. Ya, sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini. Pria itu mempunyai kebencian yang mendalam tentang kategori penipuan dan pemalsuan, dan wajar saja Kyuhyun bisa bertindak semacam ini. Mungkin, ia akan memberitahu ramalan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dan menceritakan seberapa depresinya Sungmin saat mengetahui hal tersebut. Donghae yakin seratus persen bahwa Lee Sungmin itu pria. Kyuhyun tidak perlu menyeret hal ini lebih jauh.

"Dia seratus persen pria" Donghae berangsur menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun, dan pria itu melemparkan kertas lecek yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Ya, kau sependapat dengan kertas ini"

Donghae mengerutkan kening saat Kyuhyun melemparinya surat kelahiran Sungmin. Gilakah bos besar ini? Dia bahkan meminta surat kelahiran Sungmin!

"Ramalannya mengatakan bahwa Lee Sungmin tidak pernah mendapatkan istri. Kau harus tau seberapa depresinya ia mendengar itu hingga mabuk. Jika ia perempuan, buat apa dia terpuruk seperti itu?"

Seketika raut wajah Kyuhyun menegang, melirik ke arah Donghae sekan Donghae mengarang cerita. Kyuhyun menyadari kedua kakinya bergetar, dan Donghae melihat dengan jelas semua yang terjadi. Mengapa reaksi Kyuhyun begitu luar biasa terkejutnya?

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? Bukankah harusnya kau senang, berarti dengan itu Lee Sungmin tidak menipumu"

"Bukan" Kyuhyun berhasil meredam getarannya. "Aku hanya syok saja. Dia pasti terpuruk. Sesama pria, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya, seperti disumpah melajang seumur hidup"

Kali ini Donghae yang hampir terkejut. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun menaruh simpati pada orang lain? Apakah Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada Lee Sungmin karena persepsi nya yang salah tentang pria mungil itu?

"Sudah, tak usah dibahas. Aku bisa meneteskan air mata jika kau mengungkit ramalan pegawai itu lagi" Kyuhyun berdeham, dihiasi oleh bola mata Donghae yang berputar dengan jengah. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan meneteskan air mata walaupun ia mengungkit pria itu lagi.

"Kau bilang kau menguping. Jadi bagaimana, apakah Eighty-eight masih sama, menjawab pertanyaan Lee Sungmin dengan akurat?"

"Eighty-eight menipunya, itu yang kudengar. Layar notebook pegawai itu menghitam katanya, lalu situs itu menghilang mendadak. Apa maksudnya itu? Pegawai itu berucap dusta dengan temannya, atau memang benar zix bertingkah tidak professional?"

"Bagaimana mungkin!" Donghae sedikit memekik dan Kyuhyun menatapnya tak suka. Kelemahan pria itu adalah suaranya yang berubah nyaring ketika ia terkejut, dan Kyuhyun benci itu.

"Tutup mulutmu, pegawai lain bisa mendengarnya!"

"Tidak, ini tidak masuk akal. Yang kutahu Lee Hyukjae, staff divisiku itu berteman dekat dengan Lee Sungmin. Kecil kemungkinan jika Sungmin menipunya. Lalu tentang situs website yang tiba-tiba menghilang, dari analisisku…" Donghae menekankan kesepuluh jemarinya pada meja kerja Kyuhyun. "Ada tiga kemungkinan yang terjadi. Yang pertama koneksi internet Lee Sungmin yang mengalami gangguan hingga membuat kerja situs itu terhambat. Yang kedua terjadi kerusakan teknis server Eighty-eight itu sendiri, atau yang terakhir….." Donghae menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. "Zix sendiri yang memutuskan koneksinya dengan si pengakses"

"Untuk apa Zix melakukan itu" Kyuhyun meregangkan ototnya tangannya yang sedari tadi terasa kejang. "Kita telah melakukan proyek Eighty-eight ini selama tiga tahun, dan aku telah mengeluarkan uang beratus-ratus juta won untuk ini, menguak siapa zix sebenarnya dan bagaimana caranya dia melakukan hal itu. Namun nihil, kepolisian Negara pun tidak dapat memecahkannya! Sudah berapa lembar analisa-analisa yang kita lakukan, dan aku sangat yakin dia tidak mungkin memutuskan koneksi secara sepihak, terkecuali jika dia tidak tahu jawabannya!"

"Atau mungkin ada sesuatu" Donghae melanjutkan ocehan panjang Kyuhyun, bola matanya menerawang lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa hitam panjang beludru yang terasa sangat empuk di pantatnya. "Ada sesuatu hal serius yang membuat Zix memilih bungkam dan memutuskan koneksi tersebut secara sepihak, dan kuncinya berada di Lee Sungmin. Ada kemungkinan besar jika Zix berhubungan dengan pegawai itu!" Donghae lalu tersenyum sumringah. "Kau tahu Kyuhyun, tiga tahun kita tidak sia-sia untuk menyelidiki Zix! Kedok orang itu sebentar lagi akan terbongkar dan Lee Sungmin lah kunci gerbang emas kita!"

"Jika Zix berhubungan dengan Lee Sungmin, ini terlalu janggal jika dia tidak mau memberi tahu jawaban pertanyaannya" Kyuhyun menentang. Memainkan kursor mouse pada salah satu notebook miliknya yang terpajang di atas meja. "Orang itu berlagak bahwa dia seolah Tuhan, mengetahui apapun yang terjadi hanya dengan mengetahui nama. Jika memang benar tikus kecil itu berhubungan dengan Zix, mengapa Zix tidak memberitahu saja jawabannya? Setidaknya dia melakukan kebaikan untuk memberitahu kenalannya sebuah jawaban. Dan jika pun Lee Sungmin dan Zix tidak saling mengenal, apa ruginya memberitahu? Identitas orang itu tidak akan terbongkar dengan mudahnya"

"Kyuhyun!" Donghae tiba-tiba terlonjak. "Mengapa baru kupikirkan sekarang? Mengapa mereka yang beruntung itu tidak bertanya saja pada Zix, siapa dia sesungguhnya?"

"Manusia terlalu serakah, Lee Donghae" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dalam-dalam. "Manusia tidak hanya menginginkan satu buah permintaan saja, dan Zix, orang itu hanya mau menyediakan satu buah pertanyaan yang tentu saja, mereka lebih memilih pertanyaan yang berguna bagi hidup mereka yangmana kesempatan langka itu hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menyia-nyiakan itu?"

"Ya, pendapatmu itu ada benarnya" Donghae mengulum bibir lalu menatap tumpukan kertas-kertas analisa nya dan Kyuhyun selama tiga tahun, sebagaimana mereka gencar menyelidiki siapa itu Zix hingga mereka membuat proyek Eighty-eight yang langsung disponsori oleh Kepolisian Korea Selatan. Jika seandainya kedok Zix terbongkar, ini akan menjadi gerbang emas untuk Cho Enterprise karena orang itu dapat menciptakan sesuatu yang luar biasa, siapa tahu penemuan yang dapat mengguncang dunia dengan menggunakan ilmu teknologi, pengetahuan dan supranatural miliknya. Manusia tidak membutuhkan penciptaan mesin waktu lagi apabila orang itu tertangkap!

"Coba kau buka analisa proyek Eighty-eight pada tanggal 15 Agustus 2015"

Dengan cekatan Donghae mengarahkan jemarinya pada tumpukan analisa selama tiga tahun terakhir, mengangkat kertas-kertas yang sudah dijilid tersebut tinggi-tinggi lalu menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tertera disini, seseorang yang bernama Kim Ryeowook, pada tanggal 15 Agustus 2015 mengaku berhasil mengakses situs Eighty-eight satu minggu yang lalu, tepatnya pada tanggal 8 Agustus malam. Lalu beginilah pertanyaannya" Kyuhyun mengenakan kacamata bacanya, beralih dari kertas menatap ke arah rekannya. "Zix, siapa kau sebenarnya, berikan aku nama asli dan identitasmu"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melewati itu!" napas Donghae tertahan. Selama tiga tahun dia menggeluti proyek sampingan Eighty-eight bersama Kyuhyun, ia bahkan baru tahu salah satu pertanyaan dari pengakses yang beruntung itu memaksa Zix untuk memberitahu identitasnya!

"Lalu beginilah yang orang itu dapat saat Zix membalasnya, hanya dengan 5 kalimat." Kyuhyun beralih melempar dokumen itu ke arah Donghae. "Kau bisa membaca sendiri"

 _Mungkin saja aku ini Tuhan._

"Tu…Tuhan?" Wajah Donghae memucat, tangannya gemetaran saat ia mencengkeram kertas itu erat.

"Tentu saja bukan" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Dia bukan Tuhan, hanya mengalihkan agar identitas sesungguhnya itu tidak ketahuan. Aku sangat yakin Zix itu adalah manusia"

"Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Zix adalah iblis, tetapi sebagian masyarakat yang menggeluti dunia horror dan sejenisnya, iblis selalu menggunakan angka enam, bukan delapan"

"Lalu jika itu Tuhan, mengapa Dia menggunakan angka delapan?" Kyuhyun mengelus dagunya. "Aku sangat serius dengan proyek kita ini, Donghae. Pertanyaan ini sudah kulayangkan satu tahun yang lalu, tepat saat aku menerima analisa orang yang bernama Kim Ryeowook. Aku mendatangi para pastor dan pendeta, bertanya jika Tuhan ada, angka apa yang akan Ia ambil, dan mereka menjawab mungkin angka tujuh karena Tuhan memutuskan untuk beristirahat pada hari ke-tujuh pada alkitab penciptaan. Lalu aku menemukan sebuah penjelasan menarik, bahwa mungkin saja Zix menyangkut pautkan dan menganggap seolah dia adalah Tuhan, menggunakan Eighty-eight bedasarkan hukum angka Fibonacci yang dimasukkan oleh Da Brown dalam Da Vinci Code dulu. Setelah aku riset, mereka menyebutnya dengan Golden Number atau Angka Tuhan"

Kepala Donghae sedikit berdenyut. Ah, dia membenci sejarah. Otaknya menolak keras saat Kyuhyun mencetuskan nama Da Vinci. Nilai sejarahnya dulu jeblok, sangat rendah!

"Baiklah kau jelaskan pelan-pelan, kau tahu, otakku tidak mampu mencerna yang ada hubungannya dengan sejarah" Donghae hampir saja mengumpat pada Kyuhyun.

"Angka ini disusun oleh Leonardo Fibonacci sebelum Masehi, yang kutahu deretannya adalah 0,1,1,2,3,5,8,13,21,34,55,89 dan seterusnya. Angka tersebut diperoleh dari penjumlahan dua angka di depannya. Riset yang kutemukan bahwa hasil akhir dari angka Fibonacci itu adalah 1.618, yang dihasilkan oleh pembagian angka dalam deret Fibonacci dengan angka didepannya, semakin besar angka makan akan semakin mendekati 1.618. Mengapa di sebut dengan angka Tuhan? Karena sebagian besar dari ciptaan Tuhan mempunyai angka Fibonacci seperti jumlah daun pada bunga, tubuh manusia, pola bunga, dan beberapa dalam hewan dan tumbuhan. Tetapi zix menggunakan angka 88, yang kemungkinan besar mungkin diambil dari 1.618 tersebut."

"Tunggu dulu" Donghae mulai menyadari bahwa kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Bicara melantur apa Kyuhyun? Dia ini CEO perusahaan software atau sebenarnya adalah sejarawan dan peneliti? "Bagaimana bisa 88 disangkut pautkan dengan 1.618? keponakanku yang masih di taman kanak-kanak bahkan juga tahu angka-angka tersebut mempunyai jarak berbeda"

"Ini yang kutemukan" Kyuhyun mengambil secarik kertas dalam laci mejanya, menyambar pensil kayu yang bertuliskan nama perusahannya dan berusaha menjelaskannya secara terperinci pada Donghae. "Ini adalah 1.618 dan ini adalah 88. Kita lihat dari sisi kanan 1.618, disitu ada angka 1 dan 8, apabila bilangan tersebut di kali menghasilkan 8. Mari kita pindah ke sisi kiri, disana ada angka 1, 6 dan 1. Apabila di jumlah akan menghasilkan angka 8 pula. Mungkin dari situ, zix menggabungkannya menjadi 88"

"Mengapa 1, 6 dan 1 tidak dikali saja? Mengapa ada yang tambah dan yang kali? Jika di kali, hanya menghasilkan angka 6, bukan 8" protes Donghae, berkerut dahinya saat memandangi kertas coretan Kyuhyun.

"Aku berpersepsi seperti ini. Jika Zix bisa melihat, baik masa lalu maupun masa depan, masa lalu dan masa depan itu seperti dilambangkan dengan angka 1.618 ini, kedua masa itu saling terjerat dalam masa sekarang. Masa lalu dianggap sebagai bagian kiri angka tersebut, yang mana serangkaian serpihan serpihan waktu masa lalu jika di gabung dalam artian tambah, akan menjadi bagian masa sekarang yang utuh. Lain dengan masa depan, apabila waktu dan serpihan peristiwa kita yang terjadi di masa sekarang kita kalikan hingga berlipat ganda, itulah artian masa depan. Apakah mungkin itu pemikiran zix sehingga dia memilih 88?"

Donghae menggeleng kecil, kepalanya sakit, dan si anjing gila yang dilanturkan oleh Sungmin saat ia mabuk itu harus Donghae berikan anggukan dan tepuk tangan dalam hati. CEO Cho Enterprise itu gila, tidak waras! Apa yang ada dalam otaknya itu melampaui…. Ah, Donghae tak mau mengungkit itu sekarang. Ia sepertinya butuh segelas wine saat ini dan melupakan ambisi gila mereka untuk menangkap Zix sejenak. Donghae akan menyuruh Kyuhyun mengetikan analisanya barusan, dan akan Donghae jilid menjadi dokumen hipotesis baru di tahun ketiga ini. Ia ingin…memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Oh ya Kyuhyun…" Donghae memotong cepat persepsi gila lainnya yang ingin Kyuhyun lontarkan. "Ngomong-ngomong Kepala Kepolisian Korea dan beberapa detektif mengajak kita makan malam lusa, mereka ingin membahas proyek Eighty-eight kita ini. Tapi aku mohon, jangan kau bahas hipotesismu itu sekarang, aku ingin rileks"

Kyuhyun berdecak lalu bersedekap. Lee Donghae mengapa lemah sekali? Harusnya ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk memecahkan misteri ini, bukan hanya diam saja dan mengatakan hal tolol bahwa nilai sejarahnya rendah!

"Oh ya, aku ingin kedatanganmu, jangan kabur lagi untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti semalam. Kau mengorbankan perusahaanmu untuk makan malam sampah dengan pegawai itu. Kau dengar?"

"Ya, aku tahu brengsek" Kyuhyun mengumpat, menepuk punggung Donghae dengan keras hingga pria itu mengaduh. "Tapi makan malam itu…" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tidak buruk, aku cukup menikmatinya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Zix itu ancaman, saudara-saudara, situs itu situs gelap! Saya berjanji akan menemukan dalang di balik keresahan kita selama tiga tahun ini, mengadilinya hidup-hidup! Kebocoran dokumen Negara dan beberapa informasi rahasia tidak boleh bocor dengan menggunakan cara tolol seperti ini, mengandalkan pada sosok manusia berdosa yang mengaku dirinya sendiri Tuhan! Ini ancaman Negara, dalang situs itu harus dihukum mati! Penjara seumur hidup tidak akan pantas!"_

Sungmin mendesah, mengamati layar televisi kecil di apartemennya dengan datar. Keresahan masyarakat? Tidak sama sekali, situs itu bahkan dipuja-puja oleh sebagian besar masyarakat Korea! para pejabat-pejabat itu sendiri yang berlebihan!

"Choi Siwon itu ketakutan" Hyukjae berucap sembari mengunyah beberapa buah keripik kentang yang dibawanya dari rumah. Berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin tidak akan membuat diriku kenyang, umpatnya dan ia memutuskan untuk membawa kantong besar berisi beberapa plastik makanan ringan. Sungmin tidak ada persediaan cemilan sama sekali.

"Apa dia korupsi?" Sungmin masih melekatkan padangannya pada layar kaca, menatap Jaksa muda yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi hangat diperbincangkan karena tuntutannya untuk Zix di acara berita, koran dan majalah politik.

"Pikir saja, kalau dia tidak berbuat salah, untuk apa dia seheboh itu, pakai mau menuntut Zix?"

"Seperti yang dia bilang, dia takut dokumen Negara akan dibobol!"

"Jika tujuan Zix adalah untuk membobol dokumen negara, dia sudah melakukannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Untuk apa diundur-undur? Mencelakai dirinya sediri?"

Sungmin menepuk tengkuk Hyukjae yang masih asyik mengunyah keripik kentang hingga membuat pria itu tersedak lalu terbatuk.

"Kau ingin membuatku mati hah?" Hyukjae berucap berang, melempari Sungmin dengan remah-remah keripik yag tersisa.

Namun Sungmin hanya tertawa.

"Ayolah, sensitif sekali kau ini"

"Jangan mentang-mentang jadi pegawai kesayangan presdir kau bertingkah, Lee Sungmin!"

"Hah apa?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Pegawai kesayangan? Tak salah dengar ia? Sungmin bahkan punya keyakinan tersendiri ia tidak akan lama lagi berkerja di perusahaan Kyuhyun itu! Kyuhyun membencinya, akan memecatnya, apalagi semenjak insiden makan malam terkutuk itu kemarin.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, bagaimana makan malammu dengan presdir Cho semalam? Menyenangkan? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"

"Membentakku, hampir mengancam memecatku berkali-kali!"

"Jadi kau dipecat?"

"Entah, sepertinya belum" Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau mengungkit memori kemarin malam. Ia bahkan memutuskan untuk tidak membuka mulutnya depan Hyukjae.

"Kau orang pertama yang merobohkan sifat konsistennya presdir" Hyukjae berucap enteng, lalu menepuk punggung Sungmin tiga kali dengan bangga. "Jika memang benar kau adalah pegawai kesayangan presdir setelah direktur Lee Donghae, setidaknya aku adalah teman pegawai kesayangan itu. Terberkatilah kau!" Hyukjae terbahak.

"Hentikan omong kosong itu, aku tidak mau gara-gara mulut penyebar gosipmu itu membuatku jadi hangat diperbincangkan di kantor hingga sampai ke telinganya. Kau mau aku mati dibunuh si anjing gila itu?"

"Ah sudahlah Sungmin, mana mungkin dia mengamuk pada pegawai kesayangan"

"Aku bukan pegawai kesayangan!"

"Tapi dia mengajakmu makan malam tiba-tiba"

Sungmin mendengus, menimpuk kepalanya sendiri dengan bantal sofa lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia baru saja teringat kejadian tadi pagi, mengejar sekretaris Kyuhyun yang seksi itu dan menitipkan surat lahirnya agar ditaruh di meja Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu apakah surat lahirnya benar-benar sampai pada Kyuhyun, atau hanya menjadi salah satu dari tumpukan kertas sampah perusahaan yang biasanya dimanfaatkan pegawai wanita sebagai bungkusan pembalut mensturasi. Sungguh tidak lucu jika surat lahir Sungmin berujung demikian!

"Ngomong-ngomong presdir Cho dan direktur Lee dapat undangan makan malam dengan Kepala Kepolisian dan beberapa detektif" Hyukjae memecah keheningan, padahal baru saja Sungmin ingin terlelap.

"Mengapa bisa? Ada hubungan apa petinggi perusahaan dengan orang-orang hukum seperti itu?"

"Kau ini benar-benar buta informasi, kemana saja kau selama ini? Presdir Cho dan Direktur Lee itu bekerja sama dengan Kepolisian Negara untuk sama-sama menelusuri Eighty-eight dan Zix. Mereka sudah melakukan riset ini selama tiga tahun, sejak pertama kalinya situs itu mengguncang Korea"

"Untuk apa Presdir Cho dan Direktur Lee harus repot-repot melakukan riset?" Sungmin menopang dagu. "Biarkan saja menjadi tugas aparat negara"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Tentu saja Presdir Cho mengincar Zix untuk dimanfaatkan apabila tertangkap! Zix itu kunci emas untuk Cho Enterprise, diyakini bisa menciptakan suatu penemuan baru yang fantastis. Mana mungkin kesempatan hebat seperti ini dilewatkan oleh Presdir Cho? Aku baru saja melihat berita kemarin dan si anjing gila itu menghabiskan beratus-ratus juta won untuk melakukan analisa Eighty-eight selama tiga tahun ini!"

"Ratusan juta?" Sungmin seketika merasa vertigo. Tentu saja, Cho Kyuhyun mungkin menganggap bahwa semua uangnya seperti uang mainan monopoli.

"Choi Siwon, jaksa itu sepertinya akan ikut makan malam bersama Presdir Cho dan Direktur Lee" Hyukjae menambahkan, mengganti saluran televisi Sungmin dan mencari saluran musik. "Jika Presdir Cho menginginkan Zix untuk berbisnis, maka Jaksa Choi Siwon menginginkan Zix untuk dijebloskan dalam penjara. Ah seandainya saja aku orang penting dan juga diundang untuk makan malam itu. Pasti adu mulut antara Presdir Cho dan Jaksa Choi sangat seru untuk dilewatkan"

"Pantas saja" Sungmin menerawang, mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Hyukjae yang terlena melihat beberapa penyanyi wanita seksi yang menari di panggung.

"Kenapa? Biarkan aku bersantai sejenak melihat gadis-gadis ini, aku sudah muak membahas politik"

"Presdir Cho mengajakku makan malam kemarin itu…." Sungmin seketika berhenti, dan Hyukjae menoleh ke arahnya. "Dia sepertinya tahu bahwa akulah pengakses beruntung yang terakhir, dan dia seperti ingin mengorek informasi namun belum sempat ia tanyakan" Sungmin mengelus-ngelus bibirnya dengan jemari, menatap kearah jas kerja kantor miliknya yang tergantung rapi di belakang pintu apartemen. "Namun mengapa Presdir Cho tidak langsung menanyakan hal langsung? Mengapa ia memilih untuk bertanya mengenai ramalan percintaanku sebagai topik utama?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung ke **3**

* * *

*Untuk balasan reviews, akan saya balas setelah dua puluh reviews dikumpulkan karena akan saya publish sebagai dokumen chapter. Terima kasih sudah mau memberikan komentar, follow dan favorite cerita ini. Saya menerima kritik dan saran untuk cerita ini , mohon dikoreksi jika saya salah. Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

* * *

"Dimana bungkusan peluru itu?"

Donghae mengerang samar saat Kyuhyun menyambar pistol Walther P99 kesayangannya, menyembunyikan benda itu secepat kilat pada balik jas hitamnya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, bersamaan dengan kantong hijau lumut kecil yang sangat Donghae ketahui adalah koleksi peluru-peluru milik Kyuhyun yang bewarna keemasan ketika diterjang oleh cahaya lampu. Seketika dada Donghae bergemuruh kencang, pria itu malah terlihat seperti buronan dibanding dengan presiden direktur. Hal ini bukanlah hal yang asing bagi Donghae sejak ia mengenal Kyuhyun 8 tahun yang lalu, mengingat memori saat Kyuhyun masih hanyalah seorang pria yang baru beranjak dewasa, berantakan dan lusuh. Ia masih ingat saat ia masih menjadi seorang penjaga kasir mini market dulu, tanpa tujuan hidup sama sekali dan seringkali mendekam seorang diri di apartemen rongsoknya. Memikirkan tentang uang, memikirkan tentang bagaimana ia menyambung hidupnya yang banyak hutang. Lalu saat itulah Kyuhyun datang sebagai tetangga barunya, mengenalkan diri sebagai pria dua puluh tahunan yang baru menamatkan perguruan tinggi namun seorang pengangguran. Kyuhyun, yang Donghae ingat, selalu memanggul tas ransel hitam yang sudah mulai robek. Entah, ia sendiri tidak ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia dan Kyuhyun menjadi dekat dan berujung menjadi sahabat sampai sekarang, nekad memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya satu-satunya sebagai kasir dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang 'sinting' menurutnya untuk mengurung diri dengan komputernya, menciptakan suatu penemuan perangkat lunak yang akhirnya berujung luar bisa berkat kejeniusan Kyuhyun. Dan menjadi seperti sekarang, seperti sulap, seperti sihir. Pria berantakan yang ia kenal telah menjelma menjadi seorang CEO perusahaan software yang merajai Korea, dan Kyuhyun turut membawa dirinya sebagai direktur kreatif sampai ia kebingungan diusianya yang menginjak dua puluh sembilan tahun ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mau dia apakan seluruh uangnya. Donghae menggeleng, ia tidak berani membayangkan berapa simpanan tabungan Kyuhyun.

Ada apa dengan pistol-pistol itu? pikirnya, mengulum bibir saat ia lirik Kyuhyun telah siap, mengencangkan ikatan dasi dan memakai sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap nya asal. Selama ia mengenal Cho Kyuhyun, pria itu selalu membawa pistol kemanapun dia pergi, delapan tahun Donghae menyaksikan bagaimana pria itu menyembunyikan pistolnya.

 _Katakan padaku, apakah kau mafia? Apakah kau buronan?_

Donghae ingat pertanyaan itu terlontar refleks saat matanya menangkap Kyuhyun dengan pistolnya untuk pertama kali.

 _Bukan,_ ucap Kyuhyun dengan tenang. _Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja_.

Sampai sekarang, ia masih tidak paham maksud 'berjaga-jaga' nya Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pakai mobilmu!" Kyuhyun berucap lantang, membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut saat ia menyambar kunci mobil kesayangannya yang termenung manis di atas meja kaca mansion Kyuhyun.

"Mobilku tidak terlihat murahan, reputasimu akan aman-aman saja di depan publik"

"Bukan masalah reputasi, hanya sedia payung sebelum hujan. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko, kau dan aku, harus dipastikan akan baik-baik saja. Pertemuan ini bukan pertemuan biasa, namun menyangkut kasus yang hangat diperbincangkan seluruh negri. Aku akan menyuruh orangku menyiapkan mobil anti peluru, tiga bodyguard dan seorang supir. Kita tidak boleh lengah"

"Mobil anti peluru?" Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya, gusar. "Kau kira kita akan ditembak? Untuk apa? Toh kita bukan pejabat negara. Kita hanya pembisnis!"

"Kita masih belum tahu Zix itu siapa, dimana dan apa tujuannya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Zix adalah orang berpengaruh, dan tentu saja, seluruh Korea tahu bahwa kau dan aku terlibat dalam pemecahan kasus ini, dan malam ini puncaknya. Kita tidak boleh mati sia-sia, tidak boleh terlena sedikitpun. Pastikan berkas analisa selama tiga tahun milik kita kau pastikan tersegel rapi, masukkan dalam berangkas yang telah orangku siapkan. Empat puluh lima persen ada kemungkinan orang-orang Zix akan merampas berkas analisa-analisa kita dan menghancurkannya, termasuk membunuh kau dan aku agar kedoknya masih aman!"

Donghae mulai menyadari ia gentar, dan ia merasai tubuhnya menggigil kecil. Oh benar, dia incaran, bisik Donghae dalam hati. Pria berkulit pucat di hadapannya ini sudah tak terhitung berapa kali diterjang peluru hingga bersarang di tubuhnya, dan entah sudah berapa kali pula pria itu sekarat, hampir mati! Semua alasannya hanyalah persaingan, dan kebanyakan pelakunya adalah para CEO perusahaan besar yang berpengaruh, ingin menghentikan Kyuhyun yang mereka anggap sebagai hama arus aliran uang mereka. Kyuhyun terlalu mengambil peranan penting urusan perangkat lunak di negeri ini, dan mereka mulai menyadari bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersanding dengan Kyuhyun. Bukankah satu-satunya cara adalah biar Kyuhyun mati saja?

"Jaksa Choi telah menunggu di Blue House, presdir" salah seorang anak buah Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat.

"Jaksa Choi?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, tak suka. "Choi Siwon? Jaksa Agung Muda Bidang Tindak Pidana Khusus? Buat apa dia datang, dia tidak ada hubungan! Perjanjian awal hanya dengan presiden, perdana mentri, detektif dan kepala kepolisian saja!"

"Saya pikir anda mengetahuinya, presdir Cho. Beberapa waktu lalu Jaksa Choi telah melakukan konfirmasi pada media bahwa ia juga ingin turut bergabung dalam pertemuan ini "

"Bajingan itu berulah" Donghae bercap pelan, menatap Kyuhyun yang memandang lekat tumpukan kertas analisa mereka yang telah dimasukkan orang-orang Kyuhyun rapi dalam berangkas.

"Tahan dulu" ucap Kyuhyun parau saat anak-anak buahnya mulai menggotong berangkas, memasukkannya dalam mobil bagian kursi belakang. "Tahan dulu berangkas itu sampai aku memberi aba-aba nanti. Rencana awal untuk memperlihatkan berangkas itu saat aku sampai sudah tidak kita pakai lagi. Kemunculan jaksa itu membuat persoalan jadi runyam"

"Baik, presdir" ucap anak-anak buah Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya undur diri, menyisakan Donghae yang memandangnya dengan ponsel di telinga.

"Mereka sudah menunggu" Donghae berucap singkat. "Ayo pergi"

Tanpa menjawab sama sekali, Kyuhyun mengangguk, berjalan beriringan bersama Donghae dan memasuki mobil dengan sedikit tegang.

Kira-kira empat puluh menit, gedung Blue House, Istana Negara itu sudah mulai terlihat. Kyuhyun menghela napas saat dilihatnya sekumpulan wartawan dengan kamera menyorot mobil mereka, dan Kyuhyun membenci cahaya blitz, membuat matanya sakit saat sinar-sinar itu menerpa dirinya.

"Pakai ini" Donghae meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menyodorkannya sebuah kaca mata hitam miliknya. "Matamu bisa bermasalah lama-lama"

Kyuhyun menepis jemari pria itu, menggeleng kecil. Ia tidak suka memakai kacamata hitam, apalagi untuk bekerja. Dia merasa seperti berada di panggung pertunjukan busana apabila ia mengenakannya, tidak nyaman. Berkebalikan dengan Kyuhyun, terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Donghae cukup gemar untuk memakai kacamata hitam, tak ambil pusing saat sahabatnya itu menepis dingin tangannya. Kyuhyun jarang, atau mungkin tidak pernah bersikap ramah kepadanya. Padahal, mereka telah bersahabat selama delapan tahun.

"Ini bukan pertunjukan karpet merah, Lee Donghae" Kyuhyun mendesis, menatap jengah ke arah Donghae yang masih enggan turun dari mobil, asyik bercermin membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya, dan Kyuhyun makin lama makin geram. Donghae membuang-buang waktunya!

"Rileks lah sedikit, masalah yang berat jangan kau jadikan beban, buat jadi santai. Lama-lama kau bisa stres"

"Waktu adalah uang" suara Kyuhyun terdengar berat, lalu ia akhirnya menyerah pada Donghae, memutuskan untuk keluar dahulu, dengan atau tanpa pria itu. Kyuhyun tidak peduli, mau Donghae bermalam di mobilnya sekalipun sampai fajar, ia tidak mau mengurus lagi. Ia hanya ingin urusan malam ini cepat berakhir, menjawab semua rongrongan para wartawan itu dengan cepat dan segera mungkin meringkuk di atas ranjang nya. Ia merasa sedikit lelah.

"Mau kemana kau?" Donghae mengumpat saat Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari mobil, menghambur masuk pada lautan wartawan yang menyerangnya dengan cahaya kamera dan berondong pertanyaan. Bukankah berita tentang CEO perusahaan software terbesar di Korea mengadakan perundingan dengan presiden, perdana mentri dan jaksa muda yang naik daun merupakan salah satu topic mengasyikkan untuk publik nikmati? Terlebih lagi, topik mereka adalah tentang penyelidikan situs paling misterius di Korea saat ini.

"Kami menolak diwawancarai dulu!" Donghae sedikit berteriak saat beberapa wartawan sedikit menarik jas biru dongker nya. Ia sebisa mungkin berusaha berada sedekat mungkin dengan Kyuhyun yang memilih bungkam, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun tengah kesal.

Gerombolan wartawan itu akhirnya berhenti saat beberapa pengawal istana kepresidenan menuntun mereka untuk masuk yang langsung saja dimanjakan dengan bagian dalam gedung yang megah. Beberapa pria berseragam polisi menyapa Kyuhyun dan Donghae ramah, menyalami mereka satu persatu hingga mempersilakan mereka untuk memasuki satu ruangan khusus yang biasa digunakan sebagai ruangan untuk diskusi dan rapat penting, dan Choi Siwon, jaksa yang brengsek itu terduduk manis di salah satu kursi, menatap dalam ke arah dua sahabat itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Selamat datang, Presdir Cho, Direktur Lee" ucapnya singkat, tersenyum ramah yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun merasa ingin mengeluarkan pistol di balik jas hitamnya, menodongkan benda itu ke pelipis jaksa itu dan menarik pelatuknya. Ia mulai risih.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan anda disini" Kyuhyun balik tersenyum tipis, menatap ke arah Siwon dengan gaya arogannya yang biasa. "Kebetulan yang menyenangkan"

Siwon berdecak kecil, namun memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksa. Bocah ingusan ini menyindirku, erangnya dalam hati. Cho Kyuhyun terlihat tidak menginginkannya berada disini.

"Yang kudengar anda mengajukan diri di beberapa media untuk turut hadir membahas kasus ini" Donghae menambahkan, mendudukkan dirinya persis di sebelah Kyuhyun, berserongan dengan Siwon.

"Ya, benar" Siwon mengangguk samar, beralih mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari panjangnya pada meja rapat. "Lagipula Presiden dan Perdana Mentri sendiri telah memberikan izin padaku"

"Anda tidak ada hubungannya dengan proyek Eighty-Eight" Kyuhyun berucap sinis, bersedekap lalu menatap Siwon dan beberapa pria berseragam polisi bergantian. "Seorang jaksa muda seperti anda tidak perlu repot-repot membuang pikiran dan tenaga untuk kasus seperti ini. Ketua jaksa agung bahkan tidak turut berpartisipasi. Mengapa anda bersemangat sekali, Jaksa Choi? Saya rasa tugas anda hanyalah memberi saran penjatuhan hukuman tersangka di pengadilan, bukan menyelidiki!"

"Lalu anda sendiri apa?" Siwon berbalik menantang, menatap Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang menyala di bola matanya. "Saya bertanya-tanya, mengapa seorang CEO yang sibuk seperti anda, yang tentu saja bagi para pembisnis yang mentuhankan uang sibuk membantu aparat kepolisian untuk menangkap Zix"

"Saya sudah menjelaskan hal tersebut kepada publik sejak tiga tahun lalu, alasan dibalik ikut campur tangan saya dalam masalah ini" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lekat, dan Siwon bersumpah melihat bola mata Kyuhyun semakin menggelap hitamnya. "Saya menyukai tantangan untuk memecahkan sesuatu, merupakan kegemaran tersendiri bagi saya. Ditambah lagi, perusahaan saya membutuhkan orang seperti Zix untuk menciptakan suatu inovasi baru, yang dapat mengubah dunia. Tiga tahun saya habiskan beratus-ratus juta won untuk menyelidiki zix, mencari tahu apakah ada sesuatu hal yang membuktikan dia melanggar hukum atau tidak, dan apabila sampai benar terbukti dan orang itu terungkap, saya akan sangat mendukung penghukuman seberat-beratnya oleh negara terhadapnya, melupakan tujuan saya yang ingin bekerja sama dengannya." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringaian, mencondongkan tubuhnya kian mendekat kearah Siwon. "Saya tidak kalap seperti anda, Jaksa Choi. Berkoar-koar dihadapan publik seperti orang yang belum pernah memakan bangku sekolah dan mengancam menjebloskan Zix kedalam penjara tanpa tahu tujuan orang itu sebenarnya. Mengapa, apakah anda takut? Atau anda mempunyai rahasia yang digenggam orang itu?" ucap Kyuhyun santai, lalu menghempaskan punggungnya kasar pada kursi rapat.

"TUTUP MULUT ANDA, PRESDIR CHO!" Siwon membentak, memukul meja rapat itu dengan keras lalu menatap kearah Kyuhyun nyalang. "Saya bisa menuntut anda atas pencemaran nama baik! Oh yaampun, saya baru tahu pemimpin perusahaan software terbesar di Korea mempunyai mulut yang lebih busuk daripada sampah!"

"Oh ya? mulut saya yang busuk seperti sampah, ataukah kelakuan internal anda, Jaksa Choi?" Kyuhyun menyeringai, wajahnya terlihat puas. "Silakan, tuntut saja saya ke pengadilan seperti yang anda ucap barusan, saya tidak keberatan. Publik bisa menilai siapa yang takut, siapa yang tidak"

BRENGSEK! Maki Siwon dalam hati. Seluruh wajahnya memanas, emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun hingga kepalanya ingin meledak. Bocah ini, bocah ingusan ini benar-benar kurang ajar! Choi Siwon tidak pernah dipermalukan seumur hidup, tidak ada yang pernah menentangnya semenjak ia lahir ke dunia, dan Cho Kyuhyun lah manusia pertama yang berlagak seakan dia tahu semua hal di dunia ini!

Badebah.

"Presiden dan Perdana Menteri sudah datang!" ucap salah seorang pria berseragam polisi, membuat baik Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan cepat berdiri tegak, masih dengan ketegangan yang memancar di antara mereka. "Presdir Cho, bisakah anda memulai pembukaan diskusi ini? Kami semua ingin tahu hasil yang anda dapatkan selama tiga tahun ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jika itu bukan di istana negara, kepala jaksa brengsek itu pasti sudah pecah kutembaki. Umpat Kyuhyun,merebahkan punggungnya yang terasa tegang di atas ranjang mansionnya. Salah satu bagian kegemarannya.

Diskusi yang cukup membuat kepala berdenyut itu memakan waktu tiga jam, dan Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya berbicara, merasakan betapa kering kerongkongannya sekarang. Anggur merah yang disuguhkan saat makan malam beberapa saat lalu benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan lidahnya, tidak berasa, tidak ada yang spesial. Rasanya seperti anggur murahan.

Pantas saja uring-uringannya belum juga terobati barang sedikitpun.

Ketika ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, bergulung pada selimut sutra hitamnya, entah mengapa memori otaknya berputar sat kejadian makan malam yang menyenangkan menurutnya, dengan seorang pegawai rendahan bernama Lee Sungmin.

 _Cih, padahal kejadian itu sudah lama, tapi mengapa setiap malamnya selalu kupikirkan?_

Kyuhyun langsung saja membelakkan matanya dengan cepat, dan bola mata hitam kelamnya tertimpa cahaya lampu kamarnya yang remang-remang. Entahlah, bayangan Lee Sungmin yang menunduk ketakutan menciptakan sebuah perasaan seperti kecanduan buatnya, seperti ingin menatap tubuh pria itu lebih lama dan….

Ingin terus membuat pria itu takut

 _Aku terlihat seperti seorang psikopat_. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, mengacak rambut coklat gelap miliknya lalu kembali berbaring, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin sambil menatapi langit-langit kamarnya. Sekarang, ia ingin pria itu menunjukkan diri dihadapannya.

Ia pria, jelas-jelas ia pria, bukan wanita, dan Kyuhyun masih sulit menerima itu semua. Setelah insiden makan malam'menyenangkan' tempo hari, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, memutuskan untuk menghapus memori pria mungil itu dari otaknya, kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apapun tentang pegawai-pegawai rendahan, dan ia bahkan menciptakan niatan untuk memecat Sungmin.

Saat mulutnya ingin mengatakan titah tersebut, meyuruh kepala divisi kreatif untuk memberhentikan Sungmin, bayangan Sungmin yang menusuk-nusuk daging udang dengan sendok perak langsung terpintas jernih dalam benaknya, membuat sensasi bergemuruh dalam dadanya. Semakin sering Kyuhyun berniat untuk melenyapkan Sungmin dari kenangan hidupnya, sensasi gemuruh itu semain dahsyat, membuat tenaganya menyusut dan kedua kakinya seakan-akan lemas.

Oh, sudah berapa hari ia memikirkan Lee Sungmin, si pegawai rendahan itu?

"Aku sudah gila" bisiknya, mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu memutuskan untuk membenamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut, merasakan sedikit pengap.

Setidaknya, walaupun napasnya sedikit sesak, tidak sesesak saat membayangkan Sungmin meninggalkannya secara sepihak saat makan malam tempo hari.

"Lupakan, jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau ini gay, brengsek" ucap Kyuhyun, terdengar seperti bisikan, mengumpat dirinya sendiri sambil memutuskan untuk memejam matanya. Ia berharap ia tertidur sampai pagi, lupa ingatan lalu tidak pernah tahu akan pria bernama Lee Sungmin.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Dasar pria jalang!" bentaknya pelan, merampas ponselnya yang tergeletak manis di atas nakas, membuka kata sandi miliknya yang terlihat kompleks, menggerakkan jempolnya naik turun dan berselancar pada menu kontak hingga ia terlihat cukup sumringah mendapati sederet nomor.

"Detektif Hwang!"bentaknya keras dan tiba-tiba, dan Kyuhyun menjadi kaget sendiri kenapa ia mengeluarkan nada bentakan. "Cari tahu dimana Lee Sungmin, staff divisi kreatif perusahaanku itu tinggal, malam ini juga informasi itu harus berada di tanganku!"

Lalu seperti biasa, Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak, memijit keningnya dan tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Detektif Hwang pasti sangat terkejut. Lirihnya, mengingat ini kali pertama suaranya terdengar kalap dengan bentakan di telepon, tengah malam pula, hanya untuk mencari tahu dimana Lee Sungmin, staff rendahan biasa tinggal. Kurang gila apa dirinya?

Seketika ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan sekilas pesan masuk yang bertuliskan deretan huruf yang terangkai menjadi sebuah alamat hingga seringaian Kyuhyun mengembang.

Ia tidak sabar menunggu esok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin melenguh sekilas, mengerjap ketika ia rasakan sinar mentari mulai lancang menerjang kelopak matanya, merembes dari sela-sela tirai lalu membuat kantuknya pecah. Ia memutuskan untuk bolos kerja hari ini, lalu meraba-raba dahinya yang ia rasa menghangat.

Ia sedikit demam dan kepalanya berdenyut.

Aneh sekali, semalam aku tidak merasakan akan sakit, batinnya, berjalan terseok menuju dapur apartemen kecilnya yang sederhana, merangkul teko air lalu menumpahkan isinya ke dalam gelas kaca, meneguknya. Kerongkongannya nyeri dan ia menduga-duga bahwa dirinya mungkin radang.

"Berjalan saja aku limbung, bagaimana ingin ke apotek membeli obat?" ucapnya, memegangi kepalanya dan berjalan sempoyongan kearah tempat tidurnya yang sudah sedikit reot, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirimi Hyukjae pesan singkat, bertahan menunggu pria itu pulang kerja dan merampas obat radang dan sakit kepala titipannya.

 _ **Aku tidak masuk kerja hari ini, aku tidak enak badan. Surat keterangan sakit akan kuberikan kepada kepala divisi setelah aku sembuh. Bisakah kau membelikanku obat sakit kepala dan obat radang sepulang kerja? Aku tidak kuat berjalan.**_

Ia mengetik sederet pesan itu dengan sedikit lambat, bernapas lega saat mengetahui pesannya telah terkirim sempurna pada Hyukjae. Jika disuruh menunggu, Sungmin masih kuat.

Ponselnya malah berdering kuat, membuat Sungmin merengut sekilas dan menyipit saat ia mendapati ibunya menelepon. Dengan tertatih ia mencengkeram erat ponselnya, menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkanya ke telinga.

' _Bagaimana pagimu, sayang?_ ' suara ibunya terdengar ceria seperti biasa, menciptakan senyum tipis di bibir Sungmin. 'Kau sudah berangkat kerja?'

"Aku sudah berada di bus" Sungmin terkekeh, tersenyum miris saat ia berjalan tertatih menuju lemari penyimpanan, mengambil sepotong kain putih kusam dan baskom kecil, mengisinya dengan air hangat lalu merendam kain tersebut. "Aku sedang menuju perjalanan ke tempat kerja, bu"

"Jangan lewatkan sarapan" Ibunya mendesah pelan ditelepon. "Ibu tahu, anak ibu yang sibuk ini pasti sering melewatkan sarapan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja, sayang. Ibu tak mau kau kelelahan, kesehatan yang utama. Apabila kau sakit, lekas hubungi ibu, jangan merasa tak enak"

"Ya bu, aku pasti akan menghubungi ibu. Tak usah cemas, aku sehat-sehat saja"

Suara Sungmin sedikit bergetar, dan rasa bersalah menyeruak dengan hebat. Ia membohongi ibunya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya di bus, menuju tempat kerja. Padahal ia saat ini malah ambruk, tertatih untuk mengompres keningnya sendiri dengan kain basah dan mencoba berbaring. Ia ingin panasnya lekas turun.

 _Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan pada ibu, dia bisa saja nekat membeli tekat kereta dari Busan dan menuju kesini, membuang-buang uang,_ batin Sungmin, tidak terfokus pada nasehat ibunya di telepon. Sebagai pria rantau, Sungmin tahu ia harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri agar tidak sakit, terlebih ia jauh dari rumah dan keluarga, memutuskan untuk nekat mengadu nasib di Seoul dan menyewa apartemen sederhana. Sungmin ingin mengumpulkan uang banyak, memberi semua uangnya kepada Ayah dan ibunya yang berada di Busan, untuk tambahan uang hidup dan membantu biaya sekolah adik perempuannya. Ayahnya yang sudah tua dan sakit-sakitan tidak bisa diandalkan sebagai supir taksi. Ia lah yang seharusnya menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Ia anak lelaki satu-satunya!

' _Jaga diri, Sungmin. Ibu mencintaimu'_ bisik ibunya lembut sebelum sambungan mereka terputus, membuatnya menghela napas dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya untuk berbaring, mengompres keningnya dengan air hangat. Perutnya sedari tadi meraung mengemis sarapan, namun Sungmin tidak mempunyai bahan apapun untuk dimasak. Ia harus berhemat, hanya boleh makan satu kali sehari, dan dia memutuskan untuk menyisihkan uang membeli makan malam, sekalian ia meminum obat yang dibeli Hyukjae. Toh ia berpikir tidak akan mati hanya dengan melewati sarapan dan makan siang.

Saat ia mulai memegangi perutnya yang bergemuruh, bel apartemennya berdering samar, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak lalu menanggalkan kain di dahinya, berjalan sempoyongan untuk menyambut tamu tidak tahu diri yang bertamu sepagi ini. Siapa? Ia tidak pernah punya tamu kecuali Hyukjae dan pemilik apartemen yang biasa menagih uang sewa.

Lalu Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya, mendapati Cho Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan angkuh di depan pintu dengan kemeja putih yang digulung setengah, menatapnya dengan wajah datar yang menjengkelkan hingga membuat Sungmin hampir lupa menanyakan maksud kedatangan pria itu.

"Presdir Cho?" ucapnya pelan, mengucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa sosok didepannya bukan ilusi. "Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Menemuimu" ucapnya jengah, mengintip kedalam apartemen Sungmin dengan gusar lalu akhirnya memilih berdecih. "Sopan sekali kau membiarkan tamumu berdiri di luar"

"Bagaimana anda bisa kemari, mengetahui alamat saya?" Pria itu malah memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris Kyuhyun, beralih menatap kearah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat.

"Bukan urusanmu" Kyuhyun berucap malas. "Jangan bertele-tele, nanti demammu makin naik, pergi ke ranjang lalu berbaringlah!"

Sungmin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun dengan cepat mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia terhuyung, dan pria itu memasuki apartemennya seperti tanpa dosa, mengunci pintu lalu mendekat kearahnya. Mata Sungmin membelak aneh saat Kyuhyun menunduk, menyetarakan tinggi mereka dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajah kearah Sungmin hingga dapat ia rasai napas hangat Kyuhyun yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Kenapa bisa panas sekali?" Kyuhyun mengernyit, mendaratkan telapak tangannya secara mendadak, menyapu kening Sungmin yang dirasakannya sangat hangat. Seketika jantung Sungmin meraung, dan Kyuhyun malah beralih mengelus-ngelus lembut keningnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Apa yang harus dilakukan seorang karyawan yang dahinya baru saja dielus oleh seorang CEO?

"Presdir Cho…anda…."

"Tubuhmu lemas tetapi mulutmu itu masih saja bersemangat. Tutup dulu mulutmu itu sekejap, semakin kau bersuara, semakin lemah tubuhmu. Duduk dahulu disana, aku membawakanmu makanan!"

Sungmin merasa akhir dunia sudah mulai mendekat saat Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangannya lembut, mendudukkannya dengan hati-hati pada kursi plastik di dapurnya lalu menyodorkan plastik yang berisi masakan Cina yang masih hangat, benar-benar menggelitik perut Sungmin yang kelaparan. Kyuhyun beralih mendekat kearah Sungmin, mengeret kursi plastik lain dan mendudukkan diri disebelah pria itu.

"Kenapa anda membawa makanan?"

"Karena kau harus makan"

"Tidak usah presdir, saya tidak ingin merepotkan anda, saya tidak bisa memakan ini..saya…"

"DIAM!"

Sungmin berjingkat kaget saat nada suara Kyuhyun yang pelan menjelma menjadi bentakan, membuat tubuhnya merinding. Kyuhyun menatapnya kesal, mengapa Sungmin susah sekali untuk diatur? Terlebih lagi pria itu tidak berhenti mengoceh! Dia sakit, seharusnya duduk manis saja, lagipula Kyuhyun bertekad untuk mengurusinya seharian penuh ini.

Kyuhyun meraih sumpit kayu yang tersedia dari dalam plastik, mencapit beberapa ayam kung pao dan meyodorkannya ke arah mulut Sungmin hingga makanan itu menggesek bibirnya.

"Buka mulutmu!" titahnya dingin, mengisyaratkan sebuah perintah mutlak.

"Saya bisa makan sendiri" ucap Sungmin takut-takut, berusaha mengambil alih sumpit. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa menyuapinya? Tidak akan mungkin, mustahil!

Namun saat Sungmin ingin mengambil sumpit itu, jemari bodohnya malah bersentuhan dengan punggung tangan Kyuhyun, membuatnya terkejut luar biasa hingga lagi-lagi sensasi pacuan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba liar mulai tercipta lagi.

"Jangan membantahku" jawaban Kyuhyun malah terdengar seperti mendesis, sorot matanya seperti mengancam hingga detakan gila jantungnya mulai beralih jadi sejumput rasa takut. Lalu perlahan, ia membuka bibirnya.

"Bagus"ungkap Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, saat Sungmin mulai mengunyah makanannya, meraih puncak kepala Sungmin lalu mengacak-ngacaknya lembut hingga hampir membuat Sungmin tersedak. "Bisakah kau menurut saja seperti ini?"

Sungmin memutuskan untuk bungkam, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya hingga membuat kepalanya seperti berputar-putar dengan hebat. Ia merasa nyaman saat Kyuhyun membelai rambutnya, kelewat nyaman, kelewat lembut.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai menyuapi Sungmin hingga masakan Cina terlezat yang pernah Sungmin cicipi itu kandas, Kyuhyun juga beralih membantunya untuk meneguk beberapa pil obat, memasukkannya kedalam mulut Sungmin lalu membimbingnya untuk meneguk air. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengizinkan Sungmin melakukan atau menyentuh apapun saat itu, Sungmin merasa seperti memiliki pelayan pribadi.

"Kau harus berbaring" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, mendekat kearah Sungmin yang masih terduduk hingga wajah Sungmin menyentuh perutnya, dan lagi-lagi kening Sungmin tenggelam dalam tangkupan telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang nyaman. Demi Tuhan, jikalau bisa, Sungmin ingin berada diposisi ini seterusnya. Ia bahkan rela demam selamanya jikalau telapak tangan Kyuhyun bisa menempel terus di dahinya.

"Masih panas" decak Kyuhyun yang dengan tiba-tiba menggendong Sungmin dengan gaya bridal hingga pria itu berteriak kecil, membimbing Sungmin menuju ranjang reotnya lalu berangsur membaringkan tubuh mungil yang lemas itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum aku datang?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, memandangi ruang kamar Sungmin dengan eskpresi tidak nyaman. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa hidup di kamar yang mirip kandang babi seperti ini? Kyuhyun berbisik dalam hati, berusaha tidak menggubris keadaan kamar Sungmin dahulu.

"Saya sedang mengobati diri saya sendiri, saya baru ingin mengompres lagi"

"Mana kain kompresmu? Baskom merah di sudut sana itu?"

"Ya, disana"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, merengkuh baskom itu hingga wajahnya menekuk sempurna, sedikit berjinjit saat air kompresan dalam baskom mengenai lengannya. Lalu ia menatap Sungmin dengan kesal, membanting baskom itu di dekat meja nakas Sugmin.

"KAU INI TOLOL ATAU APA?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membentak, dibayar oleh tatapan masam Sungmin yang dibalasnya dengan mata yang penuh emosi. Dia tidak pernah menemui manusia yang lebih tolol dari Lee Sungmin!

"Mengapa?"

"Apa maksudmu mengompres dengan air hangat saat demam? Oh ya Tuhan, api jika ditabrak api akan menjadi api yang besarnya dua kali lipat, bagaimana mungkin otakmu yang jenius itu merencanakan ide ini? Pantas saja panas tubuhmu tidak turun!"

Sungmin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun merampas kembali baskomnya, membuang seluruh isinya pada bak cuci piring dan menggantinya dengan air dingin, merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar kain lembut bewarna biru langit, mencelupnya dan memeras kain itu, menempelkannya hati-hati di kening Sungmin yang menghangat bersamaan dengan telapak tangan pria itu yang bertengger cukup lama di keningnya.

"Tidurlah" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, menggerutu saat Sungmin meliuk-liukan badannya diatas ranjang. Mengapa pria mungil ini sangat sulit diatur? "Aku akan menjagamu"

Lalu Sungmin menutup kedua matanya, dibuai dengan perasaan nyaman yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya saat telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang menenangkan kembali mengelus-ngelus rambutnya hingga ia terlena. Ia akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat Sungmin membuka matanya, hari sepertinya mulai malam, ia merasakan kondisi tubuhnya jauh membaik, dan rasa pening tidak kembali menderanya. Aneh, ia merasa sehat, padahal ia hanya berbaring saja.

Namun saat ia membuka matanya dengan jelas, pandangan di depannya adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang terduduk tegap di sisi ranjangnya sambil bersedekap, memandanginya tanpa kedip apalagi ekspresi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, mendekatkan jemarinya pada dahi Sungmin yang sedari tadi rajin ia tempeli kain yang dibasuh air dingin selama berjam-jam, dan selama Sungmin tertidur pula, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mengecek suhu tubuh pria itu. Demam Sungmin sudah turun, namun Kyuhyun tidak mau bertindak gegabah dulu. Bisa jadi Sungmin merasakan sakit atau tidak enak badan di bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Anda masih disini?"

Sungmin mendesah pelan, ingin mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang namun berhasil dicegat oleh Kyuhyun sebelum sosok itu bangkit untuk bangun. Sungmin tidak boleh melakukan apapun, ia harus tetap berbaring!

"Kau melewatkan makan siangmu" ucap Kyuhyun tidak menggubris Sungmin. "kau ingin apa untuk makan malam? Akan ku pesankan untukmu"

"Bagaimana anda bisa datang kesini, bagaimana anda bisa tahu saya sakit?"

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan Kyuhyun, membalas pandangan pria itu dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia punya. Oh, betapa tolol dia, terbuai saja dengan perhatian Kyuhyun sehingga ia sendiri lupa bertanya bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun tahu dia sakit. Seingatnya, dia hanya membuka pintu apartemennya hingga meninggalkan celah sedikit, dan pria itu langsung mendorongnya, mengklaim bahwa dirinya dalam keadaan tidak sehat.

Mustahil, bagaimana caranya dia tahu?

"Jangan mentang-mentang sudah baikan kau kembali menjadi pria cerewet" Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya, mengangkat sebelah kaki lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sungmin. "Sepertinya kau juga cerewet soal makan, aku akan memesankan makanan dari restoran langgananku saja. Akan kupilihkan menunya"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan saya, presdir Cho!" Nada suara Sungmin sedikit membentak, terkesan tak sabar hingga membuat Kyuhyun cukup kaget. "Bagaimana anda tahu saya sakit? Bagaimana anda tahu alamat saya? Mengapa anda mau bersusah payah mengurus saya?"

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, merilekskan badannya. "Jika buang air besar saja dipungut tarif, mengapa aku tidak boleh meminta bayaran dari sebuah jawaban?"

"Maksud anda?" Sungmin mengernyit. Ia benar-benar malas untuk berpikir saat ini.

"Kau ingin tahu sebuah jawaban, bukan?" Kyuhyun terlihat seperti memutar-mutar pembicaraan, terbelit-belit, dan pria itu malah memampangkan gurat wajah pongah. "Berikan apa yang aku inginkan, akan kujawab semua rongrongan pertanyaanmu satu persatu"

"Saya tak memiliki apapun yang bisa dibanggakan" Sungmin membalas cepat, beralih mendudukkan tubuhnya dan kali ini tanpa dicegah Kyuhyun. "Anda bisa mendapatkan apapun di dunia ini dengan uang anda!"

"Kalau semua uangku adalah solusi dari semua permasalahan.." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, menunduk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin sehingga membuat diri pria mungil itu meremang, menggigil. "Aku menginginkanmu. Bisakah aku memilikimu dengan uangku?"

Bola mata Sungmin terbelak, napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdegup dengan menggila. Waktu seakan berhenti, ia kesulitan bernapas dan wajah Kyuhyun yang brengsek itu mulai berangsur mendekat, bibir Sungmin hampir saja bertabrakan dengan bibir Kyuhyun apabila Sungmin tidak mengelak dan menjauhkan dirinya.

"Apa maksud anda?" Sungmin berusaha mengontrol perasaannya, berusaha memusnahkan seluruh sensasi aneh yang menyelubungi dirinya. Memiliki dirinya? Tidak masuk akal, terdengar sangat ambigu! Dirinya pria, dan apabila maksud 'memiliki' Kyuhyun bernakna cinta, Kyuhyun sudah resmi menjadi pria gila yang sinting! Sungmin akan menentang dengan keras sampai titik darah penghabisannya.

"Oh oke, baiklah, aku tidak mau terburu-buru dulu" Kyuhyun terkekeh, menarik dagu Sungmin hingga pria itu kembali menghadap kearahnya. Dengan seringaian khasnya, Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Berikan waktumu selama satu minggu padaku. Peraturannya sederhana, aku berhak melakukan apasaja padamu selama satu minggu itu. Bagaimana?"

"Hanga untuk sebuah jawaban?" Sungmin menggeleng dengan keras, mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun yang tertutup kemeja putih sehingga Pria itu sedikit menjauh. "TIDAK!" Teriaknya mantap, mengontrol deru napasnya yang memburu.

"Kalau begitu ganti rugi" Kyuhyun berucap acuh, bersandar senyaman mungkin pada kursi plastik disebelah ranjang Sungmin.

"Ganti rugi? Gantu rugi apa?"

"Waktu dan uangku. Untuk mengurusimu seharian ini"

"Saya tidak meminta anda untuk mengurusi saya. Anda tiba-tiba datang dan melakukannya!"

"Nama baikku turun apabila ketahuan mengunjungi seorang karyawan yang sekarat namun malah berbalik tidak melakukan apapun. Aku akan dicap sebagai pria jahat, Tuan Lee. Reputasiku saat ini cemerlang di depan publik" Kyuhyun berucap malas, menatap tajam kearah Sungmin yang menggigiti bibirnya.

"Saya tidak sekarat, saya hanya demam biasa. Saya sudah menyuruh Lee Hyukjae, staff divisi kreatif untuk mengunjungi saya malam ini, mengantar obat"

"Diurusi saja kau berlagak seperti orang sekarat siang tadi" Kyuhyun berdecih. "Ngomong-ngomong, temanmu itu datang bertamu dua jam yang lalu, namun ia berlari tunggang langgang saat aku membukakannya pintu. Kau masih bisa berkata dia sahabatmu?"

Tentu saja! Sungmin ingin berteriak, memukul kepala Kyuhyun sejadi-jadinya hingga pria itu mengaduh kesakitan. Kalau bisa mati sekalian! Tentu saja Hyukjae akan melakukan itu. Bisa-bisa Hyukjae menganggap bahwa Kyuhyun yang membukakannya pintu beberapa jam lalu itu adalah hantu. Tidak ada angin dan tidak ada topan, Kyuhyun malah mendekam di apartemennya yang kumuh ini. Bagaimana bisa hal ini diterima oleh akal sehat? Orang seperti Sungmin pula.

"Kau membuang jadwalku untuk rapat dengan perusahaan Jerman hari ini, membatalkan pertemuan dengan direktur SHS Group dan membuatku tidak bisa menghadiri makan malam ajakan Perdana Menteri. Kembalikan waktuku dan juga kembalikan uangku yang mengurusimu membelikan makan dan obat!"

"Demi Tuhan!" Sungmin memekik. Ia mulai menyadari kepalanya berdenyut. "Saya tidak pernah meminta anda melakukan demikian!"

"Pikirkan saja sisi baiknya, kalau aku tidak datang, mungkin besok kau sudah meringkuk di ranjang rumah sakit"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Perkataan Kyuhyun bisa jadi benar. Sungmin tidak kuat dengan sakit demam, dan biasanya akan bertambah parah apabila tidak meminum obat. Ditambah, ia memang tidak berniat membeli obat karena tidak ada uang dan tenanga untuk berjalan.

"Saya tidak punya uang untuk membayar anda" Sungmin berujar pasrah, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika potong gaji?"

"JANGAN!" Sungmin menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat panik saat Kyuhyun mengutarakan usulnya. Namun gurat wajah dingin Kyuhyun malah berubah menjadi kekehan.

"Lalu dengan apa kau membayar, hm?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke arah Sungmin. "Baiklah, ini penawaran terakhir, tuan Lee. Bayar aku dengan waktu satu minggumu, dan aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu salam kurun waktu itu. Aku juga cukup bermurah hati memberikanmu bonus jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu di hari ketujuh nanti. Hutangmu padaku langsung kuanggap lunas. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya, ia mendapati kedua tangannya terasa dingin dan ia menggigil. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun memotong gajinya, ia tahu obat yang Kyuhyun beri bukan obat murah, dan makanan Cina tadi pagi... itu pasti makanan mahal! Bisa habis seluruh gajinya selama sebulan, dan Sungmin harus mengirim uang kepada ibunya yang di Busan setiap bulan. Ibunya pasti akan bertanya-tanya kemana perginya gaji Sungmin selama sebulan!

Rasa penasarannya pada Kyuhyun mulai lenyap, tergantikan dengan kegundahannya untuk mengiyakan penawaran Kyuhyun. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ia tidak salah! Toh bukan dia yang memintanya, namun Kyuhyun memaksa. Sial, betapa licik orang itu, pantas saja rekening tabungannya menggembung. Pintar sekali pria itu menjebak, dan pasti Kyuhyun sering melakukannya saat berbisnis.

Tetapi Cho Kyuhyun akan dinilai selalu benar walaupun dia salah. Sungmin mendesah pelan, mau tak mau ia harus mengganti uang Kyuhyun untuk mengurusinya. Tetapi tidak bisa, Sungmin tidak mempunyai uang lebih. Entah sejak kapan Sungmin mengangguk lemah, tidak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun namun ia tahu pria itu menyunggingkan seringaian setelahnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan menghangat, dan jantung bodohnya lagi-lagi berdegup kencang saat ia menyadari Kyuhyun merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang dalam. Ah, apa yang pria itu lakukan? Mengapa ia melakukan semua hal manis ini secara mendadak begini pada dirinya? Apa maksud pelukan menyenangkan Kyuhyun? Dia pria dan Cho Kyuhyun itu bos besar. Kepalanya semakin pening.

"Keputusan yang bagus" Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, mengelus-ngelus lagi puncak kepala Sungmin dengan pelan, yang entah mengapa ia ketagihan melakukannya. Wangi rambut Sungmin begitu memabukkan, membuat seluruh tubuhnya memanas seketika. Ia seperti merasakan gairahnya terbakar hanya karena wangi Sungmin! "Aku akan membawa pengacaraku kesini esok untuk perjanjian kita, dan kau harus tanda tangan di atas materai." Ucap Kyuhyun terdengar seperti geraman, saat wangi rambut Sungmin semakin menyeruak. ARGH, DEMI TUHAN, KYUHYUN SEPERTI INGIN BERCINTA, MELAMPIASKAN SEMUA GAIRAH SEKSUALNYA KARENA AROMA BODOH SUNGMIN.

Kyuhyun bertekad untuk menghubungi pelacurnya setelah ia memastikan Sungmin tertidur, bercinta singkat untuk melenyapkan rasa panas yang menyelubunginya. Penisnya terasa sakit karena menegang! Semoga saja aktris jalang itu mengangkat ponselnya nanti, toh perempuan pelacur itu sudah diberi Kyuhyun sebuah apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam sebagai tarif pelayanannya di ranjang.

Namun baru kali ini dia terangsang hanya dengan mencium aroma sampo, dan gilanya aroma dari seorang pria.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia mendapati Sungmin jatuh tertidur, masih dalam pelukannya. Napas pria mungil itu teratur, dan Kyuhyun beranjak untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang reot itu lagi, megusap dahinya pelan sebelum dengan gila ia mendekatkan wajahnya, meraih bibir merah Sungmin yang terlihat menantang dan menyesapnya pelan dengan bibir bawahnya, sebelum akhirnya ia tutup dengan sebuah kecupan dan jilatan singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, pria jalang?" bisiknya, menatap Sungmin yang terlelap dengan nanar, dan ia menyadari gairahnya semakin lama semakin meledak saat menatap kearah bibir Sungmin yang memerah sehabis ia ciumi tadi. Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Mengapa semudah ini kau membuatku goyah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung ke **4**


	4. Questions and Answers (1)

**Questions & Answers (1)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai semua, terima kasih untuk 34 reviews dalam tiga part. Saya benar-benar terharu atas komentar-komentar yang kalian berikan. Terima kasih!

Pada post kali ini bukanlah update bagian 4, melainkan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan pembaca tentang "sesuatu" di balik cerita ini. Apabila kalian gagal paham dengan cerita ini (khususnya untuk bagian 2 yang kebanyakan readers bilang membingungkan) semoga postingan ini bisa menjawab kebingungan kalian. Sekali lagi, maafkan ide gila saya ya.

* * *

 **Q: Mengapa ide cerita ini mengangkat genre Suspense? Mengapa tidak memilih Genre Romance dan Drama seperti kebanyakan ff?**

A: Tidak tahu, saya hanya menginginkan sesuatu berbeda, yang anti mainstream untuk sebuah ff. Saya sendiri menyukai kisah cinta yang dicampur dengan bumbu "misteri", jadi ya begini, ff amatir dengan genre suspense abal-abal yang sok-sok dibikin misterius. Maafkan ya.

* * *

 **Q: Mengapa memilih tokoh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?**

A: KARENA KYUMIN IS REAL TITIK. SUDAH CINTA MATI SAMA KYUHYUN-SUNGMIN. CHEMISTRY MEREKA PERFECT.

* * *

 **Q: Mengapa tidak dijadikan GS (GenderSwitch) saja? Kenapa harus Yaoi? Menjijikan.**

A: Saya sendiri sebenarnya suka juga dengan GS, sama seperti saya menikmati Yaoi, hanya saja mood saya kali ini lebih mengarah Yaoi, lagi srek ngeliat Sungmin jadi uke hehehe. Saya tidak memaksa kok apabila kalian geli membaca yaoi, tidak ada paksaan untuk terus "pantengin" ff saya : ) seniat dan seikhlasnya aja ya. Saya tidak ngemis reviews, favs dan follows, semua tergantung kualitas tulisan saya dan saya cukup bangga dengan hasil yang saya dapat.

* * *

 **Q: Kenapa Kyumin moment nya sedikit? jangan terlalu fokus ke misterinya aja!**

A: Hahaha iya itu yang saya pikirkan! Kyumin moment nya semakin belakang semakin kuat kok. Gabisa full romance karena ini juga ada genre suspense.

* * *

 **Q: Blue House itu apa?**

A: Istana Presiden di Korea Selatan hehe

* * *

 **Q: Angka Fibonacci itu apa?**

A: Aduh susah dijelaskan disini, kepanjangan dan takut berbelit-belit. Saya sendiri hanya sekilas melakukan riset di google mengenai angka Fibonacci ini, belum menyelami terlalu dalam. Apabila kalian tertarik, kalian bisa melakukan riset sendiri di google yang mana terdapat banyak informasi spesifik :)

* * *

 **Q: Kyuhyun kenapa judes banget?**

A: Orang kaya mah bebas wkwkwk

* * *

 **Q: Zix itu siapa?**

A: Kalau dijawab disini jadi ga suspense lagi dong namany hehe

* * *

 **Q: Apakah Zix itu Kyuhyun?**

A: Ini adalah pertanyaan terbanyak yang saya terima dari para readers. Untuk yang satu ini saya tidak mau memberikan bocoran siapa itu Zix. Silakan ikuti sendiri ya ceritanya : )

* * *

 **Q: Kyuhyun itu Zix!**

A: Gaada bocoran yaaa

* * *

 **Q: Kyuhyun bukan Zix!**

A: Gaada bocoran yaaa

* * *

 **Q: Kalau Kyuhyun bukan Zix, lantas siapa? Apa itu Kibum? Dia jenius!**

A: Iya, Kibum jenius. Banget. Tapi saya masih belum bisa kasih bocoran ya.

* * *

 **Q: Kapan ff ini update? Seminggu sekali?**

A: Tergantung waktu luang saya : )

* * *

 **Q: Apa penulis memiliki social media?**

A: Punya, tapi saya memutuskan untuk tidak me-share social media saya di sini. Apabila ingin berinteraksi, silakan PM saya. Dengan senang hati akan saya balas :)

* * *

.

Special thanks untuk:

* * *

 _ **Kim saena, Lunar effect, kiikyuming, ChoLoveForLee, love, dncrdng, minami Kz, Aura57, minnieGalz, Pspnya kyu, chjiechjie, e-elia, chann17, LampuPijar, kyuhyun's girl, kyuhyunjelek, gyuming137. dan beberapa guest.**_

* * *

Terima kasih banyak karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan komentarnya! Saya sangat menghargainya.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah mengklik follows dan favorites. Terima kasih telah mau mengikuti cerita ini sampai bagian 3.

Sampai jumpa di bagian 4 dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

 _November, 4 2016_

 _10:40 PM_

 _with love,_

 _splashrain_.


	5. Chapter 4

**4.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyuhyun mengerang, kicauan samar burung-burung mungil yang berkolaborasi dengan matahari pagi membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut-denyut. Saat ia membuka kedua matanya untuk sekadar mengintip, cahaya surya pagi malah langsung menerjang pupil matanya. Ah, tak bisakah hari berubah menjadi gelap lagi sehingga ia bisa mengistirahatkan badannya? Ia lalu memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak, menyadari bahwa ia masih Kyuhyun yang sama, masih menjadi musuh bebuyutan sinar matahari pagi yang akan selamanya ia benci.

"Sayang"

Pria itu mengernyit saat ia mendengar alunan suara lain selain celoteh burung-burung pagi hari yang khas, lalu Kyuhyun memaksa untuk membelak, mendapati seorang gadis telanjang memeluk erat pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajah mempesonanya pada dada Kyuhyun, membelai pelan permukaan kulit dada pria itu dan mengecupinya pelan. Hal manis yang selalu gadis itu lakukan pagi harinya setelah percintaan panas yang ia dan Kyuhyun lakukan diwaktu malam. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun menyukainya.

Sangat.

"Seohyun?" Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan wajahnya lalu berangsur duduk, bersandar di kepala ranjang sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini berada di ranjangnya? Lalu apa ini? aroma seks yang khas saat ini menyeruak masuk dalam penciumannya, membuat perasaannya semakin jelek saja.

"Ya darling?" Gadis itu mendesah mesra, masih mengecupi dada Kyuhyun, turun menjilati perut pria itu hingga berhenti di pusar yang dijilatinya memutar, seakan menggoda Kyuhyun agar pria itu kembali ereksi dan menindih dirinya. Cara menggoda yang sama, seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ranjangku?" suara Kyuhyun berubah parau, didorongnya kepala gadis yang dipanggil Seohyun itu agar ia menghentikan kegiatan untuk merangsang dirinya. Seohyun mengumpat samar, menyelami wajah pria nan rupawan yang selalu ia kagumi dalam diam, yang selalu ingin ia miliki seutuhnya dalam kehidupan nyata, bukan hanya dalam mimpi yang mana hanya berani ia impikan. Mengapa pria ini aneh sekali? Seohyun menggumam dalam hati, ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun dan turut bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Pria itu tidak amnesia mendadak bukan?

"Kau memanggilku ke hotelmu untuk bercinta. Tak ingatkah kau? Suaramu malam itu bahkan terdengar seperti desahan dan aku mengumumkan bahwa semalam adalah percintaan paling panas yang pernah aku lalui bersamamu. Kau luar biasa, darling! Kau benar-benar seperti maniak seks semalam. Apa yang membuatmu terangsang hebat sebelum memanggilku?"

"Seks?" Kyuhyun merasa ia seperti orang yang lupa ingatan, pikirannya mengosong, hampa dan ia masih belum menemukan alasan mengapa ia bisa-bisanya meminta model itu untuk bercinta dengannya. Kyuhyun ingat dengan sumpahnya bahwa ia akan mencoba untuk menghentikan kegiatan seks dengan para model ternama dan berusaha untuk meredam gejolak hasrat prianya dengan melakukan mastrubasi sendiri. Ia tidak mau mengikat wanita pelacur manapun sekaligus menghemat pengeluaran uangnya untuk membayar mereka. Harta Kyuhyun akan sangat mudahnya mereka keruk!

Sepertinya malam itu dia sangat terangsang hebat sehingga ia tidak sadar untuk memanggil Seohyun. Tapi apa yang membuat libidonya naik? Apakah ia habis menonton film porno semalam? Ataukah ia digoda oleh lekuk tubuh menggiurkan dari kolega bisnis wanitanya yang seksi?

Tidak, jika seperti itu ia bisa mengatasinya dengan mastrubasi sendiri. Bahkan jika tidak, ia yakin libidonya itu perlahan akan surut sendiri seiring bertambahnya waktu.

Pasti ada suatu sumber yang luar biasa hebatnya sehingga ia terangsang seperti itu. Sepintas, percintaan panasnya di ranjang bersama Seohyun semalam membekas samar dalam benaknya, lalu Kyuhyun mendesah. Malam itu ia benar-benar terangsang hebat, benar-benar menahan gejolak hasrat yang melingkupi dirinya. Luar biasa meluap. Bukan, bukan karena ia bercinta dengan Seohyun. Gadis itu hanya pelampiasan. Hasrat menggebu itu yang membuatnya memanggil Seohyun untuk menuntaskan napsunya.

Tapi apa? Apa penyebabnya?

"Darling!" Seohyun menaikkan nada suaranya, menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang menerawang dengan tatapan kosong. Ada yang tidak beres dengan 'Kyuhyun-nya'! Bagaiman bisa pria itu tidak mengingat kejadian semalam? Pria itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi seperti maniak yang tidak mau berhenti, menjelma sangat perkasa berkali-kali lipat dan kenjatanannya yang sangat mengeras dan berurat. Gadis itu mendapati kenikmatan berkali-kali lipat dari yang biasa ia dapat dari Kyuhyun.

Oh ya! Seohyun meringis, mendapati sepintas memori malam itu yang membuat dadanya sakit sekaligus penasaran. Ia harus menanyakannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Malam tadi, nama siapa yang kau sebut saat kau mencapai orgasme mu? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya selama kita bercinta"

Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun mengejang. Pria itu dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya, menatap kearah Seohyun yang bersedekap, terlihat kesal mengingat kejadian itu. Gadis mana yang tidak sakit saat pasangan seks yang kau cintai menyebut nama orang lain saat melakukannya denganmu?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setiap kali kau hampir meraih puncakmu, kau menyebut nama Sungmin berulang-ulang! Siapa gadis itu?"

Sungmin?

Lee Sungmin?

BADEBAH! IA INGAT SEKARANG.

"Pemain film dewasa yang aku gilai" Kyuhyun berucap dengan mantap lalu memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang bekas percintaan mereka dengan secepat kilat, menyambar celana pendek dan kemeja putihnya yang berhamburan di lantai yang dihiasi karpet beludru lalu memakainya asal. "Pulanglah Seohyun, bayaranmu akan kutransfer siang ini"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH UANGMU LAGI!" Gadis itu menjerit, menyambar selimut putih hotel lalu membungkus tubuh menggodanya, mendekati Kyuhyun dan menyentuh pundak pria itu agar menatapnya. "JANGAN KIRA AKU PERCAYA BEGITU SAJA JIKA GADIS ITU BENAR-BENAR PEMAIN FILM PORNO KESUKAANMU!"

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU!" Kyuhyun balas menjerit kearah Seohyun hingga gadis itu tersentak, menatap tajam kearah gadis itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. "Bukan keharusanmu untuk mengetahui gadis-gadis mana yang masuk dan keluar dari hidupku! Bukan keharusanmu pula untuk memprotes nama siapa yang aku sebut saat melakukan seks denganmu! Tugasmu hanya memuaskanku di ranjang, bukan kau introgasi!"

"Kau milikku! Aku mencintaimu, aku menginginkanmu bukan hanya sebagai pasangan seks! Aku mengingini kau dan juga hatimu!"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak menginginkan apapun darimu mulai dari sekarang" Kyuhyun mendesis, meraih dompetnya yang tergeletak manis di atas meja kaca hotel lalu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, melemparkannya kearah Seohyun. "Kau sekarang tidak memiliki keharusan untuk memuaskanku di ranjang karena aku tidak menginginkannya lagi. Persetujuan seks antara kau dan aku sampai disini dan aku harap kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun untuk seterusnya. Di dalamnya masih terdapat tiga ratus juta won, lakukan apa yang kau mau dengan uang itu. Hubungi pengacaraku apabila kau merasa tak cukup puas dengan uang itu, dia akan menambahkannya!"

"Darling, aku..."

"Keluar!" Kyuhyun berucap datar, menghempaskan dirinya menuju sofa cokelat empuk yang berdiam di sudut kamar, meneguk air mineral dingin yang telah disediakan sebelumnya dari hotel hingga kandas setengahnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum kau menarik kembali ucapanmu untuk mencampakkan aku!"

"Brengsek, apa perlu aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk menyeretmu keluar dari sini? Aku tidak mempunyai mood sama sekali untuk memerintah!"

Lalu gadis itu ingin menangis, membendung seluruh emosi, kekecewaan dan amarahnya dalam bentuk linangan air mata. Kyuhyun mencampakkannya! Ia dibuang dan semua itu karena satu nama yang ia ungkit saat percintaannya dengan Kyuhyun semalam. Seohyun benar-benar tidak akan percaya bahwa 'Sungmin' adalah pemeran film dewasa seperti yang Kyuhyun sebutkan. Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah tertarik pada public figure manapun!

"Aku mencintaimu, darling"

Tiga kata itu yang bisa Seohyun ucapkan untuk terakhir kali, sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar hotel milik Kyuhyun dan menghilang di lorong hotel, ditelan oleh kejauhan. Lalu Kyuhyun mendengus, mengusap kasar wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Lee Sungmin" ia mendesah parau, ingatan-ingatan malam itu seketika menjadi jernih. Alasan mengapa ia tiba-tiba terangsang hebat dengan gairah meluap. Alasan mengapa ia memanggil Seohyun. Alasan mengapa ia menyebut nama 'Sungmin' saat orgasme...

Itu hanya karena kemarin ia mengurus pria mungil itu seharian. Memeluk, menyuapi, menjaga, mencuri ciuman Sungmin...

Dan menghirup aroma samponya.

"Aku terangsang karena seorang pria?" Kyuhyun memaksa untuk tertawa, lalu terhenti. Tidak, tidak! Ia bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi!

Dia tidak akan pernah sudi untuk tertarik pada pria!

"Lalu mengapa aku mau mengurusnya? Mengapa aku menciumnya? Mengapa aku terangsang? Mengapa aku meminta waktunya selama satu minggu? Sial!"

Kyuhyun mendendang meja kaca dihadapannya hingga terjungkir balik, berteriak parau lalu menyambar telepon genggam miliknya, mengetikkan sesuatu cepat disana dan menggeram. Melempar ponsel itu dengan cepat ke lantai saat pesan singkat yang ia ingini telah berhasil terkirim.

"Luar biasa, Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun mengerang, mengusap lagi wajahnya dengan kasar. "Kau bahkan tahu nomor ponsel pria itu!"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Tidak usah dimulai dari hari Senin. Aku menginginkan kau dan waktumu mulai besok. Pengacaraku akan datang menemuimu sepulang dari kantor malam ini.**_

Sungmin ingin mengumpat, kalau perlu ia ingin mengamuk di dalam bus ini hingga membuat seluruh isi bus bergoyang hebat. Kalau bisa ia ingin menghancurkan seluruh isi Seoul dan meratakannya dengan tanah!

Ia baru saja mendapatkan pesan masuk dari nomor pribadi yang tidak dikenal, dan saat ia membuka pesan terkutuk itu,

Ia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot menerka siapa dalang di balik semua itu.

"Psikopat gila!" Sungmin memekik, mengguncang-guncangkan ponsel miliknya itu ke udara namun tidak berani untuk membantingnya ke tanah. Hei, dia masih memiliki logika sekesal-kesalnya ia! Harga ponsel saat ini tidak bisa dikatakan murah.

"Hebat sekali, darimana seorang CEO yang agung dan mulia sepertimu mengetahui nomor seorang pegawai rendahan? Brengsek!"

Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat. Ia pikir Kyuhyun hanya bercanda semalam! Pikiran pria itu berkecamuk, dan ia memilih untuk mendekam saja di rumah sakit daripada terjebak selama satu minggu dengan psikopat licik dan maniak seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

Hidupnya jelas tidak akan tenang!

"Dasar sinting! Hanya hal sepele dan ia menggunakan pengacara untuk membuat kesepakatan tertulis? APA APAAN DIA!"

Sungmin tidak tahan lagi, ia ingin memaki Kyuhyun! Ia ingin berteriak kencang dihadapan si anjing gila itu, ingin mendang wajah pongah dan arogan milik Kyuhyun! Namun ia jelaslah tidak berani, bisa mati dia apabila melakukannya. Karirnya sebagai karyawan Cho Enterprise akan terbang melayang begitu saja, dan Sungmin tidak ingin hal itu terjadi!

Apa aku tidak usah datang ke kantor hari ini agar tidak melihat wajahnya?

Sungmin bergumam, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus turun sekarang, keluar dari bus yang membawanya menuju Cho Enterprise dan berbalik ke rumahnya, berpura-pura bahwa ia sedang keluar kota agar Kyuhyun tidak bisa menangkapnya?

Tapi sama saja! Cepat atau lambat ia harus kembali. Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa selamanya bersandiwara di luar kota!

Ah, tidak mungkin. Sungmin menggeleng, berusaha berpikiran positif.

Pemikiran gila apa yang kau pikirkan, Sungmin? Mana mungkin CEO congkak seperti dia ingin menunjukkan dirinya lagi di kantor divisi kreatif? Sama sekali tidak mungkin! Ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun mulai dari sekarang, bahkan selamanya!

Pegawai rendahan tidak akan mungkin bertatapan dengan CEO yang agung walaupun Sungmin pernah bertatapan langsung dengan pria itu. Setidaknya kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi.

Ya, tentu saja. Ia akan pergi ke kantor hari ini dengan hati riang karena Cho Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bertemu dengannya langsung.

Getar ponselnya membuat lamunan Sungmin terbuyar. Dengan tergesa ia menekan layar ponselnya, mendapati nomor pribadi tidak dikenal mengiriminya pesan singkat yang kedua.

Tunggu, mungkinkah pengirimnya...

 _ **Sampai bertemu di kantor pagi ini, Tuan Lee.**_

.

.

.

* * *

"Sungmin, brengsek kau! Mengapa kau tak menggubrisku?"

Lee Hyukjae mendesah frustasi, sedari tadi ia rela bolak-balik dari meja kerjanya menuju tempat Sungmin, menarik perhatian agar pria itu menggubris dan menatap kearahnya. Namun Sungmin seperti buta dan tuli, tidak menghiraukan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menjerit dan mengumpat namanya. Hyukjae mulai sedikit berang, Sungmin tidak pernah mengacuhkannya seperti ini!

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

"APA?"

Sungmin menyerah, membantik mouse komputer yang sedari tadi ia genggam lalu membantingnya agar menerjang meja kerjanya hingga menimbulkan suara benturan yang nyaring. Tak bisakah pria itu berhenti mengoceh barang sedetik saja? Ia stres, depresi dengan beban pikiran yang meletup-letup. Betapa besar lebar mulut Lee Hyukjae!

"Jangan mengacuhkan aku! Aku bukan berbicara dengan tembok!"

"Aku pusing, berhentilah sejenak. Kau tidak akan mengerti"

"Ya, aku memang tidak mengerti, Sungmin! Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti saat mendapati seorang Cho Kyuhyun di apartemenmu dan bertanya-tanya keperluan apa yang ia inginkan dari seorang pegawai biasa!"

Sungmin menahan napasnya, menatap Hyukjae dengan ekspresi kaget dan pria itu tersenyum simpul, bersedekap lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu cokelat mengkilapnya ke lantai, menunggu Sungmin memberi jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Pelankan suaramu, seluruh isi kantor bisa mendengar!"

"Tidak! Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Sungmin mendesah lalu melipat kesepuluh jarinya, membenamkan wajahnya agar tenggelam pada permukaan meja, seakan tidak mau lagi menatap dunia. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Hyukjae? Haruskah ia mengaku dan mengatakan:

Oh Hyukjae, ya! Yang dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun kemarin adalah merawatku, menyuapiku, menjagaku dan melayaniku dengan baik karena aku sakit. Dia bahkan menginginkanku dan meminta seminggu waktuku! Itulah yang Cho Kyuhyun lakukan!

Tolol, mana mungkin ia memberitahu Lee Hyukjae. Apalagi ditambah dengan faktor 'mulut gosip CEO' nya yang mendukung.

"Dia ingin mengembalikkan surat lahirku, kau sudah tau bukan cerita tentang ia yang meragukan jenis kelaminku?"

"Tidak mungkin dia melakukannya! Dia mempunyai kegiatan yang jauh lebih penting daripada mengurusi surat lahirmu, Sungmin! Ia bisa mengembalikannya kapan saja padamu melalui sekretaris atau kepala divisi. Kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan kemarin? Dia membatalkan semua janji temu dengan petinggi-petinggi besar perusahaan dan ajakan makan malam Perdana Menteri!"

Oh ya, terima kasih karena telah mencoba mencari alasan, Sungmin. Kau benar-benar orang payah yang sejati.

Dan Hyukjae, tak tahukah jika CEO tersayangmu itu membatalkan semuanya demi untuk mengusik ketenanganku?

"Itu bukan urusanku, aku tidak tahu apa-apa" Sungmin berucap cepat, memilih untuk mengitari jalan aman. Ia tidak mau berdebat dan berpikir keras untuk alasan logis lainnya. Apalagi untuk menutup-nutupi perlakuan Cho Kyuhyun walaupun ini berhubungan dengan dirinya. Ia ingin lepas sepenuhnya dari Kyuhyun!

"Akankah..." Hyukjae memelankan suaranya, berbisik di telinga Sungmin. "Presdir Cho menyukaimu?"

"Lelucon yang bagus" Sungmin terbahak, menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyukjae walau dia sendiri bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Sial, mengapa tiba-tiba aroma maskulin Kyuhyun yang mendekapnya kemarin sepintas tercium olehnya? Gilakah dia karena memikirkan Kyuhyun semalam sehingga aroma seksi milik Kyuhyun itu seakan nyata?

"Tuan Lee Sungmin"

Oksigen seperti berhenti mengalir, detik jarum jam seakan berhenti untuk selamanya, lalu persendian Sungmin terasa melemas, ia merasa ingin lumpuh. Ludahnya terasa sulit ia teguk, kerongkongannya seperti tertikam pisau. Pria itu meremas ujung jas kerjanya, memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badannya.

Bukan hanya aroma khas milik Kyuhyun yang tercium, namun kini mata kepalanya dapat melihat sendiri jika Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di belakangnya, tersenyum sensual dengan seringaian tipis yang khas.

Berkhayalkah ia melihat Cho Kyuhyun? Nyatakah dia?

"Presdir Cho!" Hyukjae memekik samar, terkejut hebat saat objek pembicaraan yang ia dan Sungmin bincangkan berdiri sempurna tegak di belakang mereka dengan sebegitu rupawannya. Ini gila! Mengapa pria itu gemar sekali ke ruangan divisi mereka? Ini tidak pantas sama sekali, mustahil seorang CEO seperti Kyuhyun mengunjungi ruangan yang berisi pra pegawai rendahan!

"Ah... kau... Tuan Lee..."

"Hyukjae. Saya Lee Hyukjae" Hyukjae berucap cepat dengan gugup, membantu Kyuhyun yang mengernyit dalam saat berusaha mengingat-ngingat namanya. Lalu Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya.. Tuan Lee Hyukjae" Kyuhyun berucap mantap, dan Hyukjae bersumpah mendapati seluruh tubuhnya merinding ketika pria itu melafalkan nama lengkapnya. Ah, betapa berkarismanya!

"Aku memiliki keperluan dengan temanmu" Kyuhyun berucap cepat, melirik kearah Sungmin yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan kosong yang dungu. "Bisakah?"

"Ah, silakan presdir Cho!" Hyukjae tergagap, membungkuk dalam berkali-kali di depan Kyuhyun sambil melirik tajam kearah Sungmin, memberi isyarat seperti apa-yang-kau-lakukan ?

"Saya ada pekerjaan" Akal sehat Sungmin kembali muncul ke permukaan, memutuskan pandangan mata Kyuhyun kearah dirinya lalu kembali duduk di atas kursi kerjanya, terfokus pada layar komputer dihadapannya.

Kumohon Cho Kyuhyun, mengingkirlah dari sini! Jangan seret aku lagi!

"Pekerjaanmu adalah melaksanakan perintah dariku. Tinggalkan mejamu dan segera menuju ruanganku. Bisnis diantara kita belum selesai begitu saja, Tuan Lee"

"Tidak bisa, presdir! Kepala divisi bisa memecat saya"

"Jika dia melakukannya maka dia yang akan kupecat dahulu"

Jawaban Kyuhyun sukses membuat seluruh pegawai menatap terkejut kearah mereka, baru menyadari bahwa sang CEO saat ini turut berada ditengah-tengah mereka, menyeruak lantang akan memecat kepala divisi mereka apabila pria tua itu mengusik Sungmin. Apa hubungan CEO mereka itu dengan Lee Sungmin? Lee Sungmin hanya pegawai rendahan biasa yang tidak istimewa, sama seperti mereka! Lalu mengapa tingkah mereka menyiratkan bahwa mereka sudah kelewat dekat satu sama lain? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Sepuluh.."

Sungmin membelak saat suara parau Kyuhyun seperti menghitung, bersedekap lalu berkali-kali melirik kearah arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri pria arogan itu. Kyuhyun mengancamnya!

"Lima..."

Bangsat, apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan?

"Tiga..."

"YA!" Sungmin berteriak keras, mengejutkan sesisi ruangan yang diiringi seringai simpul Kyuhyun. "Saya akan ikut dengan anda sekarang juga!"

"Ah, kau membuang-buang waktuku, Tuan Lee" Kyuhyun mendesah, membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, menyiratkan agar pria mungil itu membuntutinya. Kyuhyun sudah gemas sekarang. Mengapa sulit sekali menaklukan pria mungil ini agar ia menurut saja? Dia seorang CEO, atasan tertinggi dan pria itu masih terlihat membangkang kepadanya.

Kyuhyun malah semakin tertantang.

"Mengapa susah sekali membuatmu menurut padaku?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kearah Sungmin dengan lekat saat Kyuhyun menyadari mereka telah berdua di dalam ruangan miliknya yang tertutup, hanya menyisakan dua insan manusia itu.

"Apa tujuan anda memanggil saya kemari?"

"Membahas bisnis kita agar menjadi lebih jelas"

"Itu bukan bisnis antara kita berdua! Itu pemaksaan sepihak!"

"Aku hanya menuntut ganti rugi" Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya, menatap acuh kearah Sungmin.

"Saya tidak meminta anda melakukan semua itu demi saya!"

"Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, Tuan Lee" suara serak Kyuhyun berubah menjadi desisan. Ia muak apabila Sungmin terus membahas masalah ini.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkanlah" Sungmin memijit pelipisnya, pasrah menatap kearah Kyuhyun. Ia akan mengikuti permainan apa yang pria itu ajukan. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau perbuat"

"Aku akan membahas ketentuan-ketentuan dalam kesepakatan yang kita buat" Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin, memberi aba-aba agar pria mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa beludru hitam yang tergeletak manis di tengah ruangannya. Kyuhyun beralih untuk merampas tumpukan kertas diatas meja kaca, menyodorkannya kearah Sungmin hingga pria itu mendelik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?"

"Syarat dan ketentuan dalam perjanjian kita" Kyuhyun berucap enteng.

"Mengapa anda membuatnya secara sepihak seperti ini lagi? Kesepakatan ini antara kita berdua, JADI INI HARUS DENGAN PERSETUJUAN SAYA JUGA!"

"Aku tidak meminta tanda tanganmu apabila kau tidak menyetujuinya" Kyuhyun terkekeh samar. "Aku masih bermurah hati, Tuan Lee. Aku masih seorang pria yang bermartabat, aku memberi mu kesempatan untuk membaca semua ketentuan-ketentuan ini dan katakan padaku bagian mana yang menjadi keberatanmu. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya"

"Perjanjian kita hanya satu minggu, Presdir Cho!" Sungmin menjerit kecil, tidak percaya. "Tapi kertas ini, seperti laporan pemasukan perusahaan selama satu bulan!"

"Aku menginginkan semua hal yang terlihat resmi dan formal. Aku tidak gemar bermain-main, Tuan Lee. Semua hal yang aku lakukan, sekecil apapun itu haruslah serius"

Sungmin mendecih, menatap takut kearah lembar-lembar kertas ditangannya. Mengapa setebal ini? Perjanjian mereka hanya satu minggu! Kesimpulannya hanya Kyuhyun yang meminta waktunya, namun mengapa pria itu bertingkah berlebihan, repot-repot mencetak dan membuat kumpulan kertas ini? Gila, pria itu gila!

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar saat Sungmin mulai menyapukan pandangannya pada halaman pertama kertas perjanjian mereka, mengerutkan dahi ketika ia mendapati tulisan-tulisan yang takbisa ia tahan untuk diumpat. Dan benar, Kyuhyun hampir tertawa saat melihat Sungmin ingin meledak pada halaman kedua.

"Kau gila?"

Sungmin memberang, seketika melupakan statusnya sebagai pegawai rendahan, dan pria yang berada di hadapannya adalah bos besar yang agung. Sungmin tidak peduli lagi dengan bahasa formal dan sopan santun, ia tidak peduli!

"Mungkin" Kyuhyun menjawab enteng, makin terkekeh saat Sungmin hampir meremas dan menelan bulat-bulat kertas perjanjian mereka.

"Halaman kedua pasal tiga" Sungmin mengerang, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkilat marah. "Apa-apaan ini, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya. Ah, mengapa sebegini membahagiakannya saat Sungmin memanggil lepas namanya, tanpa embel-embel gelar?

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Sungmin makin memanas, melempar kertas itu kearah Kyuhyun dan memandangnya dengan emosi hingga membuat Kyuhyun penasaran bagian mana yang membuat Sungmin berang.

 _ **Pihak kedua (Lee Sungmin) harus senang hati menuruti semua keinginan pihak pertama (Cho Kyuhyun) atas semua hal-hal yang pihak pertama kehendaki termasuk bersentuhan fisik dan kepentingan lain yang sejenis.**_

Apa? Mengapa Sungmin semeledak itu? Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak berlebihan sama sekali kan?

"Bersentuhan fisik dan kepentingan lain yang sejenis? Mengapa terdengar seperti ambigu?"

"Jangan sok polos, siapapun tahu maksud dari perjanjian itu bahwa aku bisa melakukan apa saja dengan tubuhmu, termasuk menyentuhnya maupun..." Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya sekilas. "Memasukinya?"

"Kurang ajar!" Sungmin berteriak nyalang, hampir saja meninju Kyuhyun. Dadanya naik turun menahan amarah. Brengsek, apa-apaan pria ini? Kurang ajar sekali dia!

"Demi Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin pria seperti anda mengucapkan kata-kata tidak berotak seperti itu?"

"Lee Sungmin, kau..."

"AKU MENOLAKNYA. BATALKAN BAGIAN ITU ATAU TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak" Kyuhyun meringis. "Kau harus menuruti apapun yang aku perintahkan!"

"Ini adalah kesepakatan bersama, jika salah satu dari kita tidak setuju, bukan perjanjian namanya!"

Kyuhyun berusaha meredam amarahnya, menahan dadanya yang narik turun sembari menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dia harus menjadi pemain yang gemar mengalah disini jika ingin Sungmin tetap terus berada di dekatnya. Mengapa ia harus berkorban sebanyak ini untuk orang seperti Lee Sungmin?

"Baiklah, oke!" Kyuhyun berteriak, mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Akan aku lakukan revisi. Aku bisa menyentuhmu tapi tidak memasukinya!"

"SIAL, BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD! JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAU MENYETUHKU!"

"Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bersentuhan denganmu? Tidak akan mungkin bisa, Lee Sungmin!"

"Mengapa kau harus menyentuhku?" Sungmin tidak bisa menahan geramannya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang berkobar.

"Karena aku ingin"

Hanya kata sederhana itu yang Kyuhyun ucap, menimbulkan efek gejolak luar biasa dari dada Sungmin sehingga pria mungil itu merasa ingin limbung. Demi Tuhan, apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan dari si miskin seperti dirinya? Sungmin tidak punya apa-apa, dan jikalau benar kata Hyukjae bahwa Kyuhyun tertarik padanya... dia seorang pria! Ia tahu Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang gay karena banyaknya skandal antara dirinya dengan model-model seksi yang ternama. Jelaslah selera pria itu sangat tinggi akan wanita.

"Baiklah, hanya sekadar bersentuhan, oke?" Kyuhyun menggumamkan idenya, menatap penuh harap kearah Sungmin yang mengangguk samar. Ini jauh lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya.

"Coret kalimat menjijikan itu, biar aku yang menyuntingnya!"

"Akan kusuruh pengacaraku mengetik ulang, jangan terburu-buru. Lagipula sudah kutandai" Kyuhyun membalas sabar. Dia tidak pernah menang melawan Sungmin jika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Oh ya, Tuan Lee" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memotong keheningan diantara mereka, mengusik Sungmin yang melanjutkan membaca kertas-kertas perjanjian mereka. "Ini tentang perjanjian di halaman terakhir"

"Aku belum sampai sana" Sugmin berucap malas, mengangkat lembar kertas itu tinggi-tinggi di hadapan Kyuhyun, menunjukkan ia masih terjebak di halaman tiga.

"Halaman tiga tidak perlu kau baca, tidak penting sama sekali. Aku ingin kita memperbincangkan halaman terakhir karena," Kyuhyun menatap intens kearah Sungmin . "Ini sangat penting buatku"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening, kembali fokus pada kertas ditangannya dan langsung membalik ke halaman yang Kyuhyun masuk, membacanya dalam diam hingga akhirnya,

Dia benar-benar ingin meledak lagi.

"Tidak, berhenti, jangan mengumpat!"

Kyuhyun langsung melesat kearah Sungmin, merangkul tubuh pria mungil itu dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sungmin, menarik dagu pria itu lalu menyambar bibir bawah Sungmin, menyesapnya dengan kuat hingga ia tahu bibir merah muda samar itu akan menjadi kemerahan nanti. Ia tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan adalah sensasi aneh yang membakar saat bibir mereka bertabrakan, saat bagaimana Sungmin menggeliat dalam rangkulannya, saat bagaimana bibir menggemaskan milik Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghindar dari tawanan bibirnya...

Tunggu, mengapa ia mencium Sungmin?

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Sungmin membentak dengan nyalang, mendorong dada Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga saat ia dapati tatapan Kyuhyun yang bergairah seketika berubah menjadi kosong, rangkulan erat yang ia dapati dari Kyuhyun melonggar, membuat pria mungil itu dengan mudah melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan"

Kyuhyun sama terkejutnya dengan Sungmin. Pria itu memutuskan untuk mundur dua langkah dari Sungmin, merasakan dadanya yang berdegup dengan gila, berkolaborasi dengan pacuan liar jantungnya. Ada apa denganku? Kyuhyun merasakan panik melanda dirinya, ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Wajahnya terasa panas dan ia merasakan kenjatanannya berkedut samar. Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja!

"KAU!" Sungmin masih membentak, mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Kyuhyun berkali-kali dengan penuh emosi. Demi Tuhan, ciuman pertamanya, ciuman pertama untuk gadis pilihannya... direbut oleh seorang pria? "KAU BENAR-BENAR MANUSIA YANG MEMALUKAN DAN KURANG AJAR, CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Anggap kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi" Kyuhyun mendesah, menatap nanar kearah Sungmin yang masih meradang kearahnya. "Sebenarnya aku tadi berniat untuk menyumpal mulut manismu itu dengan sapu tangan sebelum mengumpatku, tetapi aku tidak tahu mengapa hal itu terjadi. Aku terlalu merindukan kekasihku... mungkin"

Kekasih? yang benar saja! Kyuhyun menjerit dalam hati, cukup lega saat kemarahan Sungmin mulai surut. Walau hanya sedikit. Sejak kapan aku memiliki kekasih, aku hanya memiliki pelacur-pelacur! Sial, mengapa aku merasa takut kepergok olehmu?

Kekasih? Cho Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih? Kemarahan yang meluap dicampur dengan detakkan liar dari jantungnya seketika berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang menusuk dibagian dadanya. Sungmin merasa tidak senang saat pria itu mengungkit perihal kekasihnya. Ia dijadikan pengganti, tentu saja. Apakah gadis Kyuhyun meninggalkan pria arogan itu sehingga Kyuhyun depresi, behalusinasi menganggap Sungmin adalah kekasihnya? Ya, masuk akal! Semua tingkah membingungkan Kyuhyun untuk dirinya... semata-mata hanya menganggap Sungmin sebagai pengganti wujud kekasihnya!

Namun Sungmin tidak mengerti, ia seorang pria. Bagaimana mungkin dapat menyerupai wujud kekasih Kyuhyun yang sangat ia yakini begitu cantik bak dewi Yunani?

Mengapa kau kecewa, Sungmin? Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Dadanya masih seperti ditikam, begitu nyeri. Pria seperti Kyuhyun tentu saja dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis kelas atas yang berebut tenggelam dalam dekapan pria itu. Sudah jelas Kyuhyun pasti memiliki kekasih! Kenapa kau bertingkah menjijikan seperti tak senang? Kau tidak menyukainya, kau seorang pria, dia pria, dan Kyuhyun itu brengsek!

"Lee Sungmin! kau mendengar?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram, pria itu malah membantu sedari tadi, padahal Kyuhyun sudah menampilkan raut wajah penuh penyesalan sedari tadi walaupun ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk meminta maaf. Dia tidak pernah meminta maaf seumur hidupnya, pantang baginya.

Apalagi hanya untuk pria rendahan seperti Lee Sungmin.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, tak masalah" Sungmin berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar bertingkah sebiasa mungkin, tidak menghiraukan tikaman nyeri pada dadanya. "Lagipula sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali aku berciuman" Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Begitukah? Kyuhyun merasakan rasa tak nyaman dalam dirinya, melirik Sungmin yang memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada kertas perjanjian mereka.

Begitukah, Lee Sungmin? pernyataan itu sealu Kyuhyun ulang dalam batinnya. Sudah berapa banyak gadis yang kau cumbu? Apakah kau menikmatinya lebih dari saat aku menciummu?

Ataukah... Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengusir sekelabat bayangan menakutkan yang tiba-tiba muncul berkeliaran dalam benaknya.

Kau sudah sering melakukan seks?

Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah untuk bertindak kurang ajar kepadamu, bukan?

Benar. Kalau begini Kyuhyun tidak akan merasa sungkan lagi.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sampai bagian perjanjian itu, bagian dimana kau harus menuruti dua puluh perintahku dalam satu hari"

"KAU KIRA AKU JIN PENGABUL PERMOHONAN?" Sungmin berteriak, melempar kertas-kertas perjanjian itu kearah Kyuhyun. "Dalam kisah dongengpun dia hanya mengabulkan tiga permohonan seumur hidup!"

"Kau bukan jinku, Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun berucap enteng. "Kau adalah mainanku"

"CUKUP, BATALKAN SEMUANYA. AKU MEMILIH UNTUK POTONG GAJI!"

"Ngomong-ngomong biaya yang aku keluarkan untuk mengurusimu kemarin sekitar satu miliyar won"

"Pembohong!" Sungmin menendang meja kaca di depannya. "Jangan berani kau menipuku, tak mungkin sebanyak itu!"

"Aku sampai membatalkan pertemuan penting dengan beberapa petinggi perusahaan yang bisa menumbuhkan pohon uang untukku, Lee Sungmin. Ajakan Perdana Menteri pun aku tolak mentah-mentah agar kau selamat. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil kepala divisi kreatif untuk membuat surat keterangan bahwa kau berhutang satu miliyar won kepadaku. Deal?"

Tubuh Sungmin membeku. Kepalanya terasa pening. Bajingan, ia dijebak! Cho Kyuhyun adalah manusia paling brengsek yang pernah Sungmin ketahui dalam hidupnya. Tidak mungkin ia potong gaji bukan? Bekerja seumur hidup di perusahaan Kyuhyun pun tidak akan bisa menutupi satu miliyar won! Bangsat.

"Brengsek kau, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Terkadang kau harus menjadi brengsek agar kau menang" Kyuhyun tersenyum menawan, mendekatkan dirinya menempel pada Sungmin. "Tenang saja, surat pernyataan hutang akan datang padamu secepatnya!"

"Oke, aku turuti maumu!" Sungmin mendesis, berangsur menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. "Hanya sepuluh, tidak lebih! Akan ku ambil"

"Tidak, aku bisa rugi!"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mempunyai apapun untuk aku beri kepadamu. Kau mempunyai semuanya dengan kuasa dan uangmu. Apalagi dua puluh hal yang kau minta padaku dalam sehari?" Sungmin mendesah frustasi.

Aku bahkan menyesal menulis dua puluh disana. Dua puluh tidak akan cukup bagiku, Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak. Dua puluh dan kita sepakat. Tidak ada surat pernyataan hutang dan apabila satu minggu telah berakhir kau tak perlu membayar apapun!"

Hanya suara desahan Sungmin setelahnya, dan pria itu menyambar tangan Kyuhyun yang menyodor kearahnya, sekadar berjabat tangan singkat sebagai tanda persetujuan antara kedua belah pihak. Sungmin merasa muak, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berjebak dengan Kyuhyun. Hari ini hari terakhir kebebasannya sebelum ia menjadi budak Kyuhyun satu minggu kedepan. Ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan sebaik mungkin.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Presdir Cho!"

Sungmin membungkuk hormat di depan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nyalang, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh samar saat punggung sempit Sungmin mulai tenggelam dibalik pintu ruangannya. Seketika, pandagan Kyuhyun mengosong, ia memungut tumpukan kertas perjanjian yang sempat di lempar Sungmin, merabanya sekilas sebelum merapikannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyuhyun mengelus pelan permukaan kertas perjanjian mereka lalu mendesah berat, seakan-akan kertas tersebut adalah jelmaan dari subyek bicaranya. "Bukankah aku ini seorang pria tua yang memalukan? Aku bahkan membagi ciuman pertamaku untukmu. Namun kau sudah ahli rupanya"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sekilas, seketika perkataan Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah terbiasa berciuman terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. Dia hanya berciuman, Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun berusaha memberi semangat dalam dirinya sendiri, merasakan panas menjalari dadanya. Dengan kalap ia merampas telepon genggamnya, membantingnya dengan kasar ke lantai sebagai wujud amarahnya yang meluap. Sungmin merupakan tipikal pria yang cukup menarik, tentusaja banyak gadis yang akan mendamba ciumannya! Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, meraba bibirnya sendiri. Ciuman keduanya dengan Sungmin. Ciuman kedua yang ia pernah ia terima seumur hidupnya.

Kyuhyun lalu bersandar letih pada sofanya, melonggarkan ikatan dasinya lalu menghela nafas lagi. Mengapa Lee Sungmin mampu menjungkir balik seluruh pikirannya? Kyuhyun takut jika suatu hari nanti,

Sungmin dapat dengan gampang membuat ia bertekuk lutut.

"Ah ya, sepertinya aku sakit" Kyuhyun meraba dahinya, berusaha menangkap suhu panas dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengernyit. Sepertinya normal. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak merasakan baik-baik saja.

Pria itu merogoh saku celananya, menemukan telepon genggam lain yang 'masih dalam keadaan utuh'. Jempolnya terampil berselancar pada layar telepon pintar itu, mencari kontak seseorang yang ia inginkan secepat mungkin.

"Kim Yesung!" Kyuhyun sedikit memekik saat subyek bicaranya mengangkat sambungan teleponnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sumringah saat pengacara muda itu mengangkat teleponnya.

 _'Sudah lama kau tidak menghubungiku, Kyunnie'_ Kim Yesung tertawa di seberang sana, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram samar.

"Jangan berbasa-basi, ada hal yang harus kau lakukan. Sekali lagi kau panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu, jangan harap kau bisa melihat dunia lagi!"

 _'Who, sabar dulu Kyunnie. Sentimental sekali kau ini'_ Yesung masih terkekeh, tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana masamnya wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. _'Baiklah, ada apa? Kau ingin aku mengurus surat-surat perjanjian seks dengan para model papan atas itu lagi?'_

"Tidak, aku tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan mereka" Kyuhyun memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Masalah perjanjian lain di atas materai, aku membutuhkan kuasa hukum yang kuat. Berhubungan dengan orang, tapi bukan sembarang orang. Tidak seperti para pelacur biasa"

 _'Kekasihmu?'_ Yesung memainkan nada bicaranya, cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan" Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. "Dia mainanku"

 _'Hati-hati, bocah!'_ Yesung meninggikan nada suaranya, membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Mengapa?"

 _'Sekalinya kau jatuh ke dalam, sangat sulit untuk naik lagi ke permukaan. Kau siap dengan konsekuensinya?'_

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku jatuh. Aku masih tetap akan mengambang" Kyuhyun berucap lantang walaupun Yesung tahu ada terselip banyak keraguan di ucapannya.

 _'Baiklah, terserah kau. Jadi beritahu aku nama targetmu itu dan alamat rumahnya melalui SMS. Kirimkan pula aku file perjanjian kalian ke alamat e-mailku. Akan kuproses hari jni juga'_

"Baiklah" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. "Aku ingin melihat tandatangannya di atas materai malam ini juga!"

' _Tak sabaran sekali'_ Yesung mengumpat pelan. _'Akan kututup teleponnya!'_

"Tunggu, Kim Yesung!"

 _'Apa?'_

"Kau punya kenalan dokter spesialis jantung? Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan jantungku. Aku sakit sepertinya"

.

.

.

* * *

"Wow. Bocah itu memang sudah tidak waras rupanya!"

Kim Yesung tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Mulutnya ingin menganga lebar, namun ia tetap ingin menjaga image di depan orang ini sehingga ia mati-matian untuk merapatkan bibirnya.

Apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun? Yesung melirik Sungmin dari atas kebawah, mengusap kasar matanya, barangkali ia salah lihat. Namun sia-sia, semakin ia mengusap matanya, semakin ia menemukan kebenaran bahwa tepat, target yang Kyuhyun maksudkan adalah seorang pria.

Nama Lee Sungmin yang Yesung baca dari softcopy surat perjanjian mereka bukanlah seorang gadis!

"Kau pengacara manusia itu?" Sungmin berucap ketus, melipat kedua tangannya di dada lalu mendecih.

"Kim Yesung" Yesung beralih untuk tersenyum ramah, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat hangat dengan Sungmin. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka panggilanmu untuk Kyuhyun"

"Yang mana?"

"'Manusia itu'" Yesung terkekeh, menatap geli kearah Sungmin yang menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Aku Lee..."

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, bukan? Aku sudah tahu"

"Cho Kyuhyun yang memberitahumu?"

"Aku mempelajari semua hal yang ada dalam perjanjian kalian, wajar saja jika aku mengetahui semua detail tentangmu. Bisakah kita mengurusi ini agar menjadi cepat saja, Sungmin? Kyuhyun tidak sabaran, ia ingin melihat tanda tanganmu malam hari ini"

"Mengapa terburu-buru sekali? Manusia itu tidak waras!"

"Ya, aku setuju lagi kali ini denganmu" Yesung mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Tapi mau tidak mau kau sudah terikat. Kau tidak bisa lari lagi dari jebakannya, bukan?"

"Ya" Sungmin mendesah, menatap nanar kearah Yesung. "Masuklah, silakan duduk"

Yesung mengangguk pelan, berjalan hati-hati memasuki apartemen mungil Sungmin lalu menemukan sofa usang yang tergeletak di ruang tamu, mendudukkan dirinya disana sembari terus memandang ke sekitar.

"Aku suka rumahmu" Yesung membuka percakapan saat Sungmin memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapan pria itu. "Terlihat nyaman"

"Tidak usah berlagak sok memuji. Aku sudah terbiasa dihina. Kalau mau menghina, hina saja"

"Pesimis sekali kau ini" Yesung berdecak. "Kusarankan agar kau menghilangkan rasa pesimismu itu sedikit demi sedikit. Kyuhyun akan sangat mudah mempermainkanmu"

"Jadi kau ini ada di posisi mana? Menjadi pedang atau menjadi tameng untuknya?"

"Tergantung suasana hatiku" Yesung berucap enteng, cukup takjub dengan 'mainan baru' Kyuhyun ini. Unik. Lee Sungmin terlihat...berbeda.

"Aku membawa surat perjanjiannya" Yesung berucap lagi, menaruh tumpukan kertas itu dengan hati-hati ke atas meja. "Seperti yang kau inginkan, ada beberapa bagian yang telah aku revisi. Silakan dilihat"

"Tidak usah. Aku percaya saja padamu" Sungmin menyambar pena yang tersangkut pada kantong kemeja Yesung yang tersembunyi dibalik jas hitamnya, membuat Yesung terkejut sedikit sembari menatap kearah Sungmin yang melayangkan tatapan emosi saat membubuhkan tanda tangannya. "Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau bisa pulang dan aku bisa tidur sekarang?"

"Ya" Yesung tersenyum lebar, merasa cukup tertarik pada Sungmin. "Tentu saja, Sungmin. Namun sebelum aku pergi, ada pesan yang ingin Kyuhyun sampaikan padamu. Dia berharap kau telah menyiapkan keperluan yang kau butuhkan untuk satu minggu kedepan karena mulai besok kau akan tinggal bersama dengannya"

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki dengan gusar di lantai, menatap bingung kearah dokter Kim Kibum yang tersenyum canggung di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tidak yakin bahwa dokter ini adalah seorang yang profesional, seperti yang Yesung rekomendasikan.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada yang salah dengan jantung saya, dokter? Saya merasa tidak baik-baik saja!"

Kyuhyun sedikit membentak, menatap kesal kearah Dokter Kibum yang merapikan peralatan medisnya kedalam tas kerja. Lebih baik dia saja yang menjadi dokter dibanding dengan pria ini! Spesialis jantung apanya?

"Saya yakin seratus persen jantung anda dalam keadaan yang sehat, Tuan Cho" Dokter Kibum berbalik menatap kearah Kyuhyun, cukup bingung dengan tingkah orang kaya itu.

Bukankah seharusnya ia senang jika tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan jantungnya? Mana ada orang yang memilih sakit?

"Jantung saya berdegup dengan kencang, seperti ingin meledak! Degupan yang saya rasa lebih kencang dibandingkan kondisi sehabis lari pagi. Anda masih berkata jantung saya sehat? Sebagai spesialis jantung, anda pasti tahu bahwa penderita gagal jantung dan stroke juga mengalami gejala jantung berdebar seperti saya. Apakah anda ingin seratus persen bertanggung jawab apabila saya terkena salah satu kemalangan yang saya sebut barusan?"

Kyuhyun mengoceh dengan emosi, menatap nyalang kearah Dokter Kibum yang memandang Kyuhyun dengan tampang terkejut.

"Astaga, Tuan Cho. Anda sama sekali tidak menderita stroke atau gagal jantung seperti yang anda takutkan. Anda tidak memiliki gejala spesifik yang berhubungan dengan salah satu dari penyakit itu, maupun penyakit berbahaya manapun! Saya sudah melakukan tes secara detail pada anda, jantung anda benar-benar sehat, tidak ada masalah apapun!"

"Lalu bisa anda jelaskan mengapa jantung saya bisa berdebar kencang seperti itu, dokter? Saya bersumpah baru merasakan hal seperti ini pertama kali dalam hidup saya!"

"Bisa saya tahu sejak kapan jantung anda berdebar cepat? Secara sering ataukah pada situasi tertentu saja?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Situasi tertentu? Ya! Dia baru sadar sekarang! Jantungnya hanya berdebar cepat saat ia bertatapan dan berinteraksi dengan Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin lah penyebab debaran jantungnya yang berpacu gila! Lee Sungmin sumber penyakitnya.

"Setiap kali saya berhadapan dengan satu orang, hal itu terjadi" Kyuhyun menunduk, berusaha merenung. Jika memang benar ia hampir terkena stroke ataupun gagal jantung, mengapa hanya setiap berhadapan dengan Sungmin saja serangan itu terjadi?

"Jadi maksud anda, setiap anda berhadapan dengan orang ini, jantung anda berdebar cepat dan kencang?"

"Ya"

"Hanya setiap dengan orang ini saja? Tidak berdebar walaupun tidak berhadapan dengan orang ini?"

"Ya"

"Tuan Cho" Dokter Kibum tersenyum penuh arti, menatap dalam kearah Kyuhyun. "Kemungkinan terbesar penyebab debaran jantung anda mungkin adalah... karena anda jatuh cinta"

Dokter Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya setelah ia menepuk pelan pundak pria itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang hampir jatuh merosot. Seketika seluruh otot di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun seperti tertarik keluar.

Jatuh cinta? Ia jatuh cinta dengan Lee Sungmin?

Omong kosong!

Dering telepon genggamnya membuat lamunan Kyuhyun terbuyar. Sedikit menggumam saat ia mendapati nama Yesung tertera di layar. Jika pengacara itu ingin mengusik seluruh pemikirannya yang hampir mulai kolot, maka Kim Yesung telah berhasil.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun berucap parau, langsung menyerang Yesung dengan suara beratnya.

"Priamu itu, Sungmin, telah menandatangani surat perjanjian kalian diatas materai. Sudah resmi terikat oleh hukum. Aku telah memberikan dokumennya kepada anak buahmu, dia akan menghantarnya saat ini juga. Dan soal kepindahan Sungmin ke mansionmu besok... ia menyetujuinya walaupun dengan sedikit umpatan"

Yesung terkekeh setelahnya, menutup sambungan telepon mereka, menyisakan Kyuhyun yang membantu ditempatnya, masih dengan telepon genggam yang menempel di telinga kirinya.

Entah mengapa saat ia mendengar kabar dari Yesung, ia merasakan perasaan riang yang meluap-luap di dalam dadanya saat ia mendengar bahwa pria mungil itu bersedia untuk tinggal di mansionnya selama satu minggu kedepan. Kyuhyun tidak sabar menunggu esok.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bersambung ke_ _ **5**_

* * *

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah berbaik hati menuliskan review, follow dan favorite. Terutama untuk:

 **LampuPijar, love, gyuming137, ChoLoveForLee, minnieGalz, kyuhyunjelek, chjiechjie, Pspnya kyu, Lunar effect, harumi, kiikyuming, dncrdng, choleerann, Cat13, Blackwings, Ichi54n, kyucito, dan para guest.**


End file.
